The Stolen Touch
by mininity
Summary: 35-year-old Kisa Shouta never expected the handsome stranger he met at a bar to be the famous author Yukina Kou. Soon, he finds himself falling for the man and begins to evade him. However, Yukina won't let him go that easily. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1

Kisa Shouta stared at the orange and green mask that donned the wall of his balcony; it looked like an old tribal mask. Beside it was a large and rather brash looking blue and orange grandfather clock.

"Someone, somewhere, is laughing at me right now," Kisa muttered as he stood outside the door to his new apartment, looking at the features of his home. He had moved into his apartment yesterday but, due to pure laziness, he had spent the day at his friend Morimoto Kana's house. Now he had to unpack and make the place suitable for him.

Kisa sighed and entered his apartment, staring at the bland white walls and worn-out wooden flooring. It was going to take a lot of work to get this place to his standard, but seeing as he didn't have work that day, he might as well fix it up now.

Grabbing the cardboard boxes from the doorway, he began to open them one by one, emptying out the contents and making a home for them. The apartment had already come with the basics: a fridge, an oven, a toilet, a shower, a sink, and a futon in the room that Kisa assumed was the living room.

He sat down onto the cold floor, surrounded by his personal possessions, and crossed his legs. He picked up the first thing he saw, which was a picture of him and his ex-boyfriend. Looking at the cheerful, happy faces and the innocent looks in their eyes, Kisa felt sick to his stomach; the lies were shown so clearly on Ichimura's face, and Kisa was so dense not to see it at the time. He threw the framed photo into a box, mentally marking it as rubbish.

* * *

Kisa put his final item—a kettle that his mother had given to him on his birthday—on the counter next to the sink, and plugged it in. Once he had finished, Kisa checked the time. When he saw it was only six in the evening, he walked limply into the living room and dropped down onto the futon, spreading his arms out as he moved his head to breathe. He could sleep if he wanted to. His TV wasn't working at the minute and he'd have to call an electrician in to see if he could fix the shoddy electricity. Kisa rolled onto his back and looked up to the white ceiling, hoping to see some sort of sign.

It seemed as if someone had heard his plea because as soon as Kisa had rolled over, his phone began to ring. Kisa flipped the device open and stared at it for a second, making sense of the name: Morimoto Kana.

Kisa smirked and answered. "You couldn't have called at a better time."

"Finished packing, have we?" Morimoto asked. Kisa could tell she was smiling from the tone of her voice.

"At last," Kisa replied as he turned over to his side. "What are you calling for anyway?"

"Can't I call in to check in on my friend?"

When Kisa didn't reply, Morimoto sighed deeply. "There's a club nearby and seeing as it's your first day in your new home, I want to take you out for a drink."

"What's the other reason?" Kisa asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh… well…"

"Kana…"

"Well, you see Shouta… I miss the old you and I hoped that taking you out might make you forget about what Ichimura did to you."

Kisa drew in a sharp intake of breath. "I know you're right, but I don't know if I'm up to drinking…"

"What happened to the Shouta I knew? The one who would go out every night and picked up guys easily?"

"He's still here…"

"Then bring him out. Let's go out and have some fun! What do you say?"

Kisa groaned as he sat up. He'd hated to admit it but Morimoto was right, fun sounded good right now. "Sure, you talked me into it."

"Great! Be round at mine by 7!" And with that, Morimoto hung up. Kisa rolled his eyes and put his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and stretched, then went to take a quick shower before getting changed to go out.

* * *

The club was heaving with young people and Kisa instantly felt out of place. He was 35 years old, drinking in a club filled with university students. Morimoto tried her best to lift a good mood out of him but even with 3 beers down his throat, Kisa still felt like shit.

"Come on, come dance with me," Morimoto begged, grabbing onto her friend's arm. Kisa shook his head and returned to his place at the bar.

"I'm not in the mood to dance, Kana. You invited me out to drink, and that's what I'm doing," Kisa muttered glumly into his fourth beer. Morimoto placed her hands on her hips and began to sway them gently. Kisa looked over to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?" He asked finally.

"Dancing. If you won't join me on the dance floor, then I'll dance with you at the bar," Morimoto said with a smug smile.

Kisa snorted into his drink and let a smile form on his face. Morimoto giggled. "You're an idiot," Kisa said.

"I know, but it's making you smile," Morimoto retorted, continuing her swaying hips motion.

"Alright! I'll go and dance with you." Kisa knew he gave in too quickly, but people were looking at them and Kisa would do just about anything to get Morimoto away from the bar.

Morimoto raised her hands above her head as a sign of victory. "I knew you couldn't resist my dance moves, Shouta."

"Yeah… _that's_ it."

They took to the dance floor and danced as if they were back at university, living carefree lives with no heartbreaks to hold them down. The night wore on as Morimoto and Kisa alternated between drinking at the bar and dancing freely on the dance floor. Kisa was aware that several men were giving him interested glances, but he paid no attention to them. Before, he would have been lapping up the attention and flirting with the guys, but as he looked around he saw that they were all pretty average looking and not his type in slightest.

Morimoto checked her phone haphazardly, her fingers drunkenly pressing the wrong keys. "I'd better go, the husband might be wondering where I am."

Kisa nodded to the engagement ring of Morimoto's hand. "He's not your husband yet, Kana."

Morimoto gave him a goofy grin. "Soon, though. Soon."

Kisa shared the grin that Morimoto wore and said goodbye to her as she walked out the door, stumbling a little bit in her drunkenness. Alone at the bar, Kisa looked down onto his drink with remorse. Drinking wasn't as fun when you were alone.

"A beer please," a stranger's voice piped up from next to Kisa. The black haired man turned around in surprise, and found himself face to face with an incredibly tall and attractive man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. "Hello," the man greeted, an interesting smile gracing his features.

"Hi." Kisa returned the greeting as best as he could, considering the alcohol's effect on his speech and thoughts.

"You must be new. Which university do you go to?"

Aah, the man thought Kisa was a university student. Well, in all fairness to the guy, Kisa certainly looked like he belonged in the club, even if he didn't feel that way.

"TMU."

"Aah! I used to go there," the man said. He held out a hand. "Yukina Kou."

Kisa stared for a minute, the name sounded familiar but Kisa couldn't be sure where. "Kisa Shouta," he returned, taking the hand with a drunken smile. "So, what brings you to the club?"

"A friend owns this place and I was just stopping by to see how it's doing," Yukina replied honestly. He took the beer with a smile as the barman laid it before him. Taking his first sip, Yukina looked around the bar. "It doesn't seem to be doing badly."

"No, not really. It's a little too loud for my liking," Kisa said, raising his voice as the DJ turned up the volume to play a new song.

"You've never been to a club before, have you?" Yukina asked with a laugh.

That part was true. Kisa preferred quiet bars. "No."

"This is all part of the experience. Also, be careful with your drink, some of the men here seem to be staring at you."

Kisa blushed and ducked his head down. He had noticed that. "Do I need to be careful with it around you?" Kisa said, a flirtatious tone taking to his voice.

Yukina froze for a second, his smile almost dropping before laughing loudly and taking another sip of his beer. "That depends. Do I have to force you to dance with me?"

Kisa groaned inwardly, he didn't want to dance any more, but Yukina was undeniably hot and Kisa would do anything to get an attractive face in his bed. "No, not at all."

Yukina smiled genuinely and took Kisa's arm, leading him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

It turned 3 o'clock in the morning as Yukina and Kisa were walking down the street towards Kisa's apartment.

"I could've taken a taxi, y'know," Kisa slurred slightly, hanging off Yukina's shoulder.

"In your condition, I highly doubt that. Besides, it's no trouble; I'll just take a cab home instead."

"You could do that in the morning," Kisa suggested, quirking an eyebrow as a seductive smirk took to his face. Yukina laughed and looked down.

"That's nice of you to offer, Kisa-san, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass."

Kisa's face dropped and his look turned serious. "Why?"

"I don't feel comfortable sleeping with you whilst you're drunk, Kisa-san. Which one's your apartment again?" Yukina asked as they neared the block. Kisa pointed up to the balcony with the ugly clock and mask donning the view.

"That one."

"Those are some interesting features…. You have… interesting taste."

"They aren't mine; they belonged to the previous owner. It gives the place character," Kisa defended. Yukina smiled softly and gazed into Kisa's glazed brown eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, Kisa-san." Yukina bent down and kissed Kisa gently on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Kisa stood still for a moment, his hand on the cheek Yukina just kissed, and blushed. "G'night Yukina."

He turned around and entered his building. He turned the corner and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, being as intoxicated as he was, and opened his apartment door with ease. He strolled up to the door of his balcony nonchalantly and saw Yukina getting into a taxi, just as he promised.

Yukina looked up from the window and waved at Kisa, who turned back around and left the view of the window. He could still see Yukina; the man was smiling to himself and giving the driver instructions. As the cab pulled away, Kisa closed his curtains and fell onto his futon, not even bothering to undress. As sleep clouded his mind, Yukina's smile never left his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Thanks to Dendodge, MissMysty, and CatGirl93 for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Onodera Ritsu placed a cold glass of water and two Aspirin before Kisa, who was laid back in his office chair with a hand on his head as he groaned.

"You should've known better than to drink heavily the night before work," Onodera scolded as he stood back from Kisa's desk. Kisa reached over and grabbed the glass; he tipped it slightly and rolled it against his forehead for a second before taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"Yeah, yeah." Kisa remembered waking up at 5 in the morning with a terrible hangover. He'd hurried on the train to get to his office for 6 and didn't even stop for a hangover cure on the way there. Onodera had seen Kisa walk into the office in his state and immediately got up to get water and medicine.

"You're not exactly young enough to do that kind of thing, despite how you look," Onodera continued, not hearing Kisa.

"I get it," Kisa muttered as he took a big gulp and popped the two pills into his mouth and swallowed. Kisa finished the water and placed the empty glass on the coaster beside his computer. "So, do you have any news for me, oh assistant of mine?"

Onodera smirked and grabbed the empty tumbler. "You have a meeting at 11 with Ichinose about an interview."

"Great," Kisa mumbled sarcastically. Kisa wrote the entertainment column for The Japan Times and, whilst he didn't exactly hate his job, there were moments when he grossly disliked it. Kisa sat up in his chair and began to log onto his computer.

"Something about a well-known author, but I didn't catch his name," Onodera confessed. Kisa looked up from his screen and gave Onodera a look.

"It's not that Usami Akihiko person is it?" Kisa asked.

Onodera shook his head. "No, I'd remember if they mentioned him."

Kisa nodded. That was true; before Onodera was hired as Kisa's assistant and fellow writer, he edited for Usami. "Well, whoever it must be did something profound. It's rare that I personally have to interview the writers. I normally let you have that job."

Onodera smirked. "I guess. Well, I'll be outside if you need me… How's the hangover now?"

Kisa didn't look up. "What hangover?"

Onodera left Kisa's office with a smile.

* * *

Ichinose Erika sat opposite Kisa in her office. She had a calm and relaxed composure as Kisa looked at her with annoyance.

"Oh, Kisa, don't be like that," she said, smiling.

Kisa raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, Ichinose-san, don't be like what?"

"How you're looking at me now. I get that you're annoyed. I'm taking office time for you, I understand. However, this is a well-respected and famous author."

Kisa rolled his eyes but smiled. "If he's so famous, why do I not know his name yet?"

"Yukina Kou," Ichinose said leaning forward. Kisa's eyes widened dramatically at the name. It sounded familiar but Kisa couldn't quite place where.

"From your reaction, I assume this is good?"

Kisa wasn't exactly sure, but he wouldn't let Ichinose catch onto that. "Yes, of course. I'm more than willing to do whatever you assign me to."

Ichinose sat up straight and smiled. "That's exactly the attitude I was hoping for, Kisa! Now, the place of your interview…" She grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to Kisa. "You'll be eating lunch with him at Carta Bianca down in Shibuya."

Kisa looked over the paper and took in the information. "It says at 12…"

"Yes."

"I'll have to leave now, right?"

Ichinose's smile spread across her face. "You know me too well, Kisa."

Kisa sighed and stood up, bowing goodbye to Ichinose and turned around and promptly left the office.

* * *

Carta Bianca wasn't exactly packed with people, but it was filled with couples out for a romantic date. Kisa searched the restaurant hoping to find his author. When his eyes landed on the handsome man from last night, Kisa stepped back slightly. _Wh__at was his name again?_

Yukina was sat at the booth, reading his menu as if it were an intriguing novel. He looked up for a moment, and then back down to his menu. His gaze snapped up as he spotted Kisa at the doorway and smiled. "Kisa-san!"

Oh God no, Kisa groaned inwardly, but he did his best to return the eager smile Yukina had.

Yukina gestured over towards him and Kisa followed suit. Sitting down Kisa studied Yukina's features. "Forgive me, but I don't remember your name."

Yukina seemed slightly down heartened at that but his smile never left his face. "Yukina Kou, we met last night—"

"I know that part… Yukina Kou, did you say?" Kisa asked and Yukina nodded. It went silent for a second before Kisa stood up abruptly. "Yukina Kou! As in the author?"

Yukina laughed cheerfully. "You found that out, huh? So, who told you?"

"My boss."

"What?"

"I'm here to interview you, Mr best-selling author," Kisa said simply, grabbing his own menu and scanning through his choices.

Yukina said nothing and as Kisa placed his menu down after making a swift decision, he noticed that Yukina was staring at him opened mouth.

"What?" Kisa asked incredulously. Yukina stopped gawking and closed his mouth.

"You told me you went to TMU…"

"I say a lot of things that aren't true when I'm drunk. I probably tried to get you into bed too…"

Yukina went red at that. "So how old are you, exactly?"

"Hmm, what? Oh, I'm 35."

Silence. Kisa rolled his eyes and picked his menu back up, trying to avoid eye contact with Yukina, who was now staring at him in astonishment. After a few minutes Kisa slammed the menu down in aggravation. "Do you mind not staring at me like that?"

Yukina looked away and distracted himself by calling for a waiter. Kisa and Yukina gave their orders to the waiter at his arrival, who wrote it down with ease then flashed a fake smile and walked away.

"Kisa-san, I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't be. Listen, this is just business so let's keep this brief, yes?" Kisa pulled out a notebook and pen along with a tape recorder. "We'll talk now, eat, and then leave and forget we ever met. Clear?"

Yukina gulped and nodded, disappointment flashing across his eyes for a brief second before he returned to his cheerful self. "Of course, Kisa-san."

"Okay, well, first question up. What inspired you to write your new best-selling novel _The Stolen Touch_?"

Yukina smiled to himself for a split second. "You haven't read the novel yourself, have you?"

Kisa looked taken aback by the question, but replied honestly. "No, I haven't."

"Maybe you should. Anyway, what inspired me the most was a past relationship of mine. I had a rough break-up and I used all the emotions I could to write the novel. I never intended it to be published, in honesty, but my editor read it and insisted I get it published, and now here we are."

Kisa didn't smile but gave a nod of affirmation. "So, did this break-up happen recently?"

"Is that on your list of questions?" Yukina asked with a teasing smile on his face. Kisa blushed.

"Let's just hurry up and get this done."

"Sure thing Kisa-san, but you're the one asking irrelevant questions…"

Kisa looked up to see that their meals were arriving. He packed all his belongings away and told Yukina that the interview would be finished after lunch.

Once the interview was over, Kisa grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the door, until Yukina grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Kisa-san, how would you like to join me for dinner this evening? No business, no bosses, no awkward and forced questions. Just you and me."

Kisa stared at Yukina as if the guy was insane. He opened his mouth to say no, but he closed it again as he weighed up his options. Maybe he'd be successful in getting Yukina into his bed if he did so. "Sure, why not."

Yukina's smile brightened considerably. "Antibes in Chiyoda, at 8 o'clock. Don't be late." And with that Yukina got into a black Ford and drove off. Kisa stood still for a moment and took in what he had just witnessed.

"He didn't offer to give me a lift back to the office!" Kisa moaned out loud as he turned to walk back to the train station.

* * *

Kisa found himself in front of the mirror in his bathroom, testing two different ties against his shirt to see which matched better. He had no idea why he was bothering to make a big impression, but he had no idea what Antibes was like and he knew it was better to turn up well-dressed than casual. He had arrived home after receiving a text from Ichinose excusing him from work for the rest of the day. Kisa had gone straight home to find Morimoto raiding his fridge. Her fiancé, Abe Kazuma, was sat at the counter drinking a beer.

Kisa was disturbed from his train of thought as Morimoto banged on the door and opened it abruptly. "You have no food, Shouta!"

Kisa scoffed and turned to face his friend. "I have food, you just ate it all."

"Not true!" Morimoto objected, swinging the open door to and fro as she spoke. Kisa folded his arms, both ties still in hand.

"Really… Listen, if you and Abe are done ruining my home, I have things to do."

"Yeah, speaking of that, why are you getting all dressed up? Do you have a hot date?"

"I wouldn't call it that ex—"

"Kazuma! Shouta has a hot date!" Morimoto called to her fiancé, who ran down the hall and watched Kisa hold up his ties, flustered.

"Well, damn, Shouta, so what's she like?" Abe asked. Kisa stared at him for a second before he remembered that Abe didn't know his sexuality, and decided to play along.

"She's tall, blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Is she hot?" Abe asked, earning an elbow to his stomach from Morimoto.

Kisa hesitated before answering. "Yes… yes, she is."

Morimoto gave Kisa a knowing smile before grabbing Abe, saying goodbye to Kisa, and leaving the apartment. Kisa made a mental note to get a new lock for the front door.

* * *

The winter chill picked up and a cold gust of air ruffled Kisa's coat as he stood outside the restaurant, waiting for Yukina to show up. He'd been there for ten minutes and Kisa realised that the sandy blonde was five minutes late.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina called down the street as he picked up pace and began to run towards the older man. Kisa turned around and tried not to let his relief show on his face.

"You're late," he snapped at Yukina once the man stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry; I managed to leave my editor's car before he deterred me from the restaurant."

_Aa__h, that explained it._ "It doesn't matter to me, let's go eat."

Yukina watched as Kisa entered the restaurant first. Yukina let out a deep sigh and followed suit.

They were placed at the window, despite the protests both Yukina and Kisa had put up to get a seat far away from the window as possible. The two sat down without any further objections and looked at each other for a moment before picking up their menus.

"May I suggest the charcoal grill and natural tiger shrimp scallops?" Yukina asked as he looked over his menu to see Kisa's concentrated face. Kisa looked up from the laminated object in front of him and smile softly.

"You come here often?"

"I like it," Yukina admitted, nodding. Kisa looked down and smiled to himself.

"I don't go out often." Kisa meant to eat, but Yukina didn't realise and just gave Kisa a sympathetic look as he placed his menu down.

"I'll order that for both of us then. So, tell me about yourself, Kisa-san."

"What's there to say? I work for The Japan Times. I have a mother and father, no siblings. I live alone. I'm 35, blah blah blah…"

Yukina quirked an eyebrow. "You're not taking this very seriously are you?"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry. I should. So… When were you going to tell me you were a famous writer?"

"The same could go for your actual age, Kisa-san," Yukina countered.

"Touché," Kisa hissed as he sat back in his seat. A flash from the corner of Kisa's eye brought his attention out the window. A man stood outside Antibes holding a camera and taking photographs of Kisa and Yukina. "He's taking photos of us," Kisa muttered, looking away.

Yukina looked over as well and waved towards the photographer, a dangerous smile on his face. The man waved back haphazardly and dropped his camera. He then walked away from the restaurant grabbing something from his pocket.

Kisa sighed in relief as the waiter arrived, promptly took their orders, and left along with their menus. "I didn't order a drink."

"I ordered us wine, Kisa-san, is that okay?"

Kisa mumbled something about having a choice, but didn't say anything.

The two sat in comfortable silence as they spared each other glances once in a while until the meals arrived. Kisa wasted no time in digging into the appetizing food before him, until he noticed a large crowd forming outside the window. Several photographers stood outside with their cameras raised and began to take pictures of the two as they ate their meal.

"They're going to be there all night. So just ignore them," Yukina advised as he began to eat his food more quickly. Kisa took one last look at the crowd and returned to his meal.

* * *

After escaping out the back way and taking a ride home in Yukina's black ford, Kisa and Yukina were outside Kisa's apartment door. They'd been taking a long time just gazing into each other's eyes. Then, Yukina lowered his head and captured Kisa's lips with his own. Kisa's eyes widened as Yukina's closed gently. Without thinking, Kisa wrapped his arms around Yukina's neck, bringing him closer, and Yukina put his hands on Kisa's hips. Yukina brought the two closer together so that their bodies were touching. Kisa gasped at the motion, and Yukina used this to push his tongue inside Kisa's mouth. They were stood there for long moments until Kisa's phone went off and Kisa pulled himself from Yukina. He looked at the ID on the phone and groaned when he saw it was Morimoto.

"I'll go home, Kisa-san. Thanks for coming out tonight."

Before Yukina could walk away, Kisa grabbed his arm and pulled him down for one last kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, and as soon as Kisa pulled away and said goodbye he answered his phone, walking into his apartment simultaneously.

"Kana."

"Yukina Kou," Morimoto stated simply.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"That's who you were with tonight!"

"How did you-"

"Gossip spreads fast on the internet. Heard of an invention called Twitter?"

Kisa grumbled under his breath as he locked his front door and sat on his futon, turning his television on. "So what?"

"You're dating Yukina Kou! I love his books!"

"You sound like a moronic fangirl. I'm not dating him; we went out for a meal."

"Is your relationship platonic?"

"It's not exactly romantic." Kisa avoided the question. Kisa lazily flicked through the channels before landing on a film that looked familiar. Kisa smirked when he realised it was _When Harry__ Met Sally_.

"So you _are_ dating him?"

"No, I didn't say that!" Kisa argued as he heard Morimoto giggle over the other end.

"At least this is better than you sitting at home on your own watching _When Harry Met Sally_…"

Kisa didn't answer.

"Are you watching it now?" Morimoto asked. The accusing tone in her voice sounded more teasing than serious.

"It was on TV, so sue me!"

"So, are you going to continue dating Yukina?" Morimoto asked, bringing the original topic back up for discussion.

"No, it's just a one-time thing, Kana."

"You didn't like him?"

_I did, that's the problem_. Kisa sighed. "No, not really…"

"Aww, he seemed like such a nice guy, too." Morimoto sounded genuinely disappointed.

"Sorry Kana… Anyway, I'm tired and I have work tomorrow, goodnight."

"Night, Shouta."

Kisa threw his phone onto the futon as he laid down and watched the screen as the two characters interacted. It was the New Year's scene; as Harry relayed his speech, which Kisa was sure he knew off by heart at this point, Kisa promised himself that he wouldn't let himself get caught up in Yukina Kou any more—even if it meant avoiding him at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing. And thanks to Trumpet Geek for her help on this chapter._

_Thanks to Miss Mysty, damons-hot-as-hell, and mochiusagi for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3

The steam from Kisa's coffee cup curled up into the air as the man sat in the café outside of work with Morimoto. It had been three weeks since Kisa last saw Yukina and, keeping true to his word, he didn't bother to contact the author and avoided him at all costs.

"So, how was your date last night?" Morimoto asked after she took a long sip of her latte.

"Terrible. We went to karaoke bar for a change-"

"Did he ask you your age?"

"Not this one," Kisa confirmed.

"Must've thought you were a teenager," Morimoto sussed after taking another sip.

Kisa coughed into his fist. "Can I finish my story now?"

Morimoto waved gave him a gesture to carry on.

"Okay, so we were at the karaoke bar and we were sat at a table."

"You didn't bother to ask for a private one?"

"No, they're way too expensive." Kisa wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Anyway, we were sat at a table and his chance for a song came up. He took it with enthusiasm and said, and I quote: "This is dedicated to my hot date Shoji." And then sang a very outdated Britney Spears song and began to curse at the crowd out when they booed him."

"Wow," Morimoto snorted into her coffee. "And I thought my dates were bad."

"Shoji," Kisa repeated in disgust. "He dedicated a song to me and he couldn't even remember my name."

Morimoto couldn't take it any more as she let out a loud laugh. "I'm sorry Shouta it's just so funny!"

Kisa let out a huff of hair and turned away from Morimoto. "It's not that funny… The dates you've been setting me up with have been awful."

Morimoto couldn't disagree with that. First she had set Kisa up with one of the guys she worked with, who seemed to be gentleman at first sight but she couldn't believe her ears when Kisa called her the next morning. The man had taken Kisa to a bar, tried to get him drunk, and then demanded sex. They did end up doing it, but Kisa wouldn't exactly say it was "sex"; half way through the act, Kisa realised something was wrong and kicked the guy out, telling him he could finish by himself.

The next person Morimoto had set Kisa up with was her doctor, whom she knew was single and gay. According to Kisa, the date began normally and the guy was unnaturally sweet, offering to pay for everything and not asking for anything in return. It was about an hour into the date that Kisa knew why: the guy could not shut up about work. Every so often he would tell Kisa about a gross condition that had appeared in his office and describe it in vivid detail. Kisa felt so sick that he excused himself and told the doctor he wanted to go because he wasn't feeling well. He left without another word.

Morimoto had berated him for that because she still had to see the doctor after the disastrous date. Kisa shrugged it off as not his problem.

"I'm sorry Shouta, I'll stop now. Oh! I have an idea-"

"No."

"You haven't even heard it-"

"If it doesn't start with 'hook up' and end with 'Kazuma's cute friend', I don't want to hear it."

Morimoto pouted and finished her latte. "You should call Yukina-san, you know."

"And say what?" Kisa shot back. "'Hey, sorry I've been avoiding your calls over the past 3 weeks, but I want to fuck you, come on over'?"

"Well not that exactly."

Kisa didn't say anything as he took a sip of his own coffee and stared at the door to the café. He almost choked when he saw Yukina enter. Morimoto shot him a confused look and turned around. Upon spotting Yukina, she turned back to Kisa with a sinister smile.

"You should say hello."

"He probably doesn't remember me," Kisa told her.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina called when he spotted the black haired man sitting near the window. He paid for his coffee-to-go and walked over to Kisa. "I haven't seen you in a while, have you been busy?"

Morimoto coughed dramatically and Kisa scowled at her. "Yes, I have. Sorry."

"Well, that's fine. Listen, there's a publishing party going on at the New York Grill, and I'm allowed to bring a plus one. Would you like to come?"

Kisa stuttered for a moment until Morimoto kicked his leg under the table. "Yes, I'd love to."

Yukina smiled brightly. "Great! I'll pick you up at 8 then?" Kisa nodded. "It was nice to see you again, Kisa, and it was nice to meet your friend…"

"Morimoto Kana, I'm a huge fan of your works, Yukina-san," Morimoto interjected.

Yukina's smile only brightened. "It's always nice to meet a fan. Thank you for supporting me. See you tonight, Kisa-san."

Kisa nodded goodbye and Yukina left with a smile on his face. Morimoto quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Shut up," Kisa told her.

"I didn't say anything!"

"No… But you were thinking it…"

* * *

Yukina kept true to his word and was on time to pick Kisa up. He rang the doorbell to Kisa's flat at exactly 8 o'clock and flashed a dazzling smile when he saw Kisa dressed up in a suit.

"Do I look okay?" Kisa asked nervously. Yukina only smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

"You look perfect," he said into Kisa's ear. The smaller man felt his face heat up.

"Let's just get this over with. I don't particularly like public events."

Yukina nodded and allowed Kisa to leave his apartment, and they walked down to Yukina's car.

* * *

Kisa downed his champagne. He was right, he knew it would be full of stuck up snobs and he felt completely out of place. Although he had to admit, having Yukina hang around him and treat him like royalty was something Kisa could get used to.

"Oh! Kisa-san, there's someone I'd like you to meet," Yukina said excitedly.

Kisa looked at Yukina with raised eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Come on." Yukina tugged on Kisa's arm and walked over to an older man with greying blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes. "Father."

_Father?_ Kisa questioned as the man turned to face Yukina and smiled. "Kou! How lovely to see you! And you brought your… friend."

"This is Kisa Shouta; he works for The Japan Times."

Kisa bowed to the man and stood up. He forgot his business cards to offer to Yukina's father, and just stood there feeling stupid. Yukina's father chuckled. "So you're the one who interviewed him, huh? You must've made a hell of an impression if he invited you along to this party."

Yukina blushed. "Father."

"Come on Kou, live a little. It's nice to meet you, Kisa; I'm Yukina Kou senior." Yukina Sr held out a hand for Kisa to shake, and Kisa took it with gratitude.

"Yukina-san," said a young man with shoulder-length brown hair and expressive blue eyes, who walked up to Yukina Sr and patted his shoulder. Yukina Sr turned and smiled at the young man.

"Yoshino! So glad you could make it. Have you met my son, Yukina Jr?" The young man bowed politely, and Yukina returned the favour. "Yoshino Chiaki wrote the best seller _The Missing Butterfly_."

Kisa spat out his drink into his glass. "I've read that book! It was fantastic. You're the writer?"

Yoshino nodded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said with a wary smile. Yukina was looking at the author with a hard stare. "It was nice to meet you, and it was nice to see you again, Yukina-san. I'd better go; I think my editor's looking for me."

Kisa watched Yoshino walk away with a smile. "He's nice."

"He's incredibly shy, poor bloke. He doesn't know how to interact with people all that well." Yukina Sr drank from his champagne glass and looked between Yukina and Kisa. "You're empty. Kou, why don't you all get us some more champagne?"

Yukina took the three glasses and walked to the bar. Yukina Sr looked away from his son and down to Kisa. "I'll be honest, Kisa; I don't like you all that much."

Kisa stared at Yukina Sr. How could someone he barely knew be so brash? "Excuse me?"

"You're a bad influence on my son, I can see it. I want you to stay away from him."

Kisa gaped at Yukina Sr. The older man still had the same smile on his face as before, but his words were filled with spite and hatred. "In all honesty, Yukina-san, I was about to say-"

"Here you go!" Yukina returned carrying three full glasses of champagne. He handed one to Kisa and the other to his father before taking a sip of his own. "So, what were you talking about while I was gone?"

"I was just telling Kisa here how much of an influence he seems to be on you; isn't that right, Kisa?"

"Y-yes, Yukina-san." Kisa looked down at the floor as his face heated up.

"Is that so?" Yukina didn't seem to believe his father.

Kisa took a long gulp of his alcohol, wanting nothing more than to get out of there as fast as possible.

* * *

Breathy moans and gasps filled Kisa's apartment as Yukina was pulled down for another rough kiss. Both were naked, save for their underwear, which gave Yukina more access to kiss and lick down Kisa's neck, lave his collarbone, and run open-mouthed kisses down his chest. He stopped at Kisa's nipple, giving it ample attention and eliciting a moan from the older man as he arched into the touch.

"Yu-kina."

"What do you want me to do, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, his head tilted up from somewhere near Kisa's stomach. The man's eyes were dark and clouded with lust, and he moved further down to Kisa's navel, where he dipped his tongue in, mimicking the acts that were to follow. Kisa dragged Yukina back up his body for another fierce kiss.

Kisa felt his head rush with sensation as he tried to get his words out. "Fuck me."

Yukina dragged himself away and looked down at the man beneath him. Kisa's face was flushed with arousal and his lips were kiss-swollen. The sandy blonde sat back up and prompted Kisa to tilt his hips so he could remove both of their underwear. Yukina followed the cloth with his lips, kissing the inside of Kisa's thigh.

"Yukina," Kisa moaned as he leant back against the cushion. Yukina grabbed the condom and lubricant that Kisa had brought out from his bathroom and took care of himself. He then took time to prepare Kisa gently, not wanting to hurt the older man. He inserted one finger at first, followed by a second; Kisa started to shift his hips and began to fuck himself on Yukina's fingers as the taller man inserted his third. The crooked fingers searched for the bundle of nerves which would cause Kisa's sight to explode with colours. Kisa let out a cry in ecstasy, his back arching, as Yukina found it.

"Ready, Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, his hand tightening on Kisa's hip. Kisa nodded and wrapped his arms around Yukina's neck to bring the taller man closer. Yukina pushed in slowly, hissing at the tight heat that greeted him. He delved in further, and Kisa tipped his head back at the feeling of being filled. Yukina sank in to his hilt and stopped, giving Kisa time to adjust.

A long moment went by before Kisa shifted his hips. "Yukina, move."

"Just a second, Kisa-san," Yukina exhaled before he pulled out and thrust back in again. Kisa's legs wrapped around Yukina's waist in instinct as the two rocked together, moaning and calling out each other's names.

* * *

Kisa and Yukina laid flat on their backs, staring up at Kisa's ceiling. Their breathing was erratic as they tried to calm themselves down.

"Wow," Yukina gasped as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Kisa let out a weak laugh. "You've been saying that for the past 5 minutes…"

"You were amazing, Kisa-san," Yukina said rolling over onto his side. The white sheet covering their lower halves slipped a little bit and Kisa was treated to the sight to the dip of Yukina's hips.

"Speak for yourself," Kisa said, still feeling the results of his orgasm as he tried to slow his breathing down.

Yukina sat up and kissed Kisa on the lips softly. "Goodnight, Kisa-san."

Kisa felt his eyelids drop. "Night, Yukina," he murmured softly as he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kisa shifted slightly in his bed as he felt the familiar twinge of pain in his lower back. The side next to him was empty and Kisa sat up instantly.

"Morning, Kisa-san." Yukina greeted the sleeping black haired man with breakfast, wearing his shirt from last night and his boxers.

"Mornin'," Kisa said, returning the greeting. He accepted the plate of toast and wrinkled his nose. "Why are you still here?"

Yukina sat at the end of the futon with an easy smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kisa ducked his head and began to tear a piece of toast off and popped it into his mouth. "No reason, I just assumed you had stuff to do is all…"

Yukina smiled gently. "No. Kisa-san, I'm all yours for the day."

Kisa felt his chest tighten slightly. "I have work in two hours, Yukina."

"I'll drop you off then?"

Kisa didn't reject the offer, but he knew it would look strange if he got out of a famous author's car in front of work. "Sure, if you want."

They sat in peaceful silence for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Kisa idly checked his email for any new information. Onodera had gone for lunch and Kisa had nothing to do. Without Onodera giving him assignments from Ichinose, Kisa became apathetic and sat at his desk doing useless things.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Kisa sat up in hope that it was Onodera returning back early with a job for him. Kisa threw the door open wearing a large smile. The smile dropped when he found himself face to face with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Kisa-san," the flowers said. Kisa quirked an eyebrow. _He didn't…_

Yukina lowered the flowers to reveal his happy face. "How are you?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukina?" Kisa hissed, pulling him into his office and closing the door. Yukina looked hurt.

"I came to see you, Kisa-san."

"You brought flowers!"

"I thought your office might need some life and colour." Yukina looked around the grey, drab place. "I was right."

"Yes, yes. Thank you for the flowers. You may go now, Yukina," Kisa said quickly, opening the door and giving him the gesture to leave. Yukina's smile took a suggestive turn as he placed his hand over Kisa's and closed the door to, pinning the smaller man against it.

"Why would I go, Kisa-san?"

"Yukina, wha-" Kisa was cut off as Yukina pressed his lips against Kisa's. Kisa pushed his tongue into Yukina's open mouth and smiled as Yukina moaned. A deep ringing sound pushed the two apart as Kisa wiped his mouth and ran to his desk. "Hello, The Japan Times; Kisa Shouta speaking."

"Kisa-san, its Onodera."

"Ricchan!" Kisa greeted cheerfully, he sat up on his desk and waved Yukina out. The blonde looked a little pissed off but took his leave and closed the door silently behind him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you okay, Kisa-san?"

"What? I'm fine, Ricchan."

"Well, I just wanted to phone you tell you I'm on my way now with the new Yukina Kou novel. I remember listening to your recording and hearing you say you haven't read it yet."

Kisa absent-mindedly looked over to the flowers Yukina brought. "That's right."

"Well, you should, because it's amazing," Onodera gushed.

"If you say so Ricchan…"

"Kisa-san? Are you really okay? Do you need to take some time off?"

"No, Ricchan… No. I'm just… overwhelmed is all."

"If you say so," Onodera said. "Well, I'm hanging up now, I'll be there in 10."

"Okay. Bye, Ricchan." Kisa hung up and sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his hair. This was all happening so fast and Kisa didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was about 8 in evening when Kisa returned home. As soon as he entered his flat and closed the door he stripped off his clothes and paraded around in his pyjama bottoms, topless. He placed a cup of ramen next to the kettle and began to boil water. As he sat down to eat his "meal", there was a buzzing sound. Someone was ringing his front doorbell. Kisa had assumed it didn't work because of how old the place was.

Kisa opened the door with a tired face.

"Oh, my, Shouta, is work really that tiring?" Kisa stood up straight and his face turned deadly serious as he looked up to see spiky brown hair and seductive brown eyes.

"I-Ichimura, what are yo-"

Ichimura raised a finger to his lips and raised a bottle of wine with his other hand. "How about we drink and have a talk, yes? I don't like how things ended between us."

Kisa wasn't sure if he was up to talking to his ex after just getting over him, but he allowed the man to enter anyway.

"Interesting ornaments outside, Shouta, I didn't expect you to have such an acquired taste."

Not wanting to explain, Kisa just sat down at the counter. "A lot of things have changed since I broke up with you."

"Broke up with me? You were always claiming 'we weren't in a relationship'. You didn't do relationships."

"I didn't, and I still don't," Kisa said as Ichimura poured a glass of wine for them both and placed one in front of Kisa. He took it with gratitude and swallowed some. It tasted like generic cheap wine, just as Kisa expected of Ichimura.

Ichimura raised his own glass and gulped the lot down.

* * *

After 4 glasses of wine, Kisa rested his head on the counter with the fifth glass of wine in hand. "I still hate you," he muttered darkly.

Ichimura chuckled. "I don't hate you, Shouta." He put his index finger under Kisa's chin and placed his thumb below Kisa's bottom lip. He brought Kisa's face to his and pressed their lips together. Ichimura then let go but Kisa grabbed hold of his collar and brought him down for another kiss. This time it was messy and filled with desire.

"Bedroom?" Ichimura asked as they parted for air. Kisa nodded towards the futon.

"It's the best I've got at the moment," Kisa admitted.

Ichimura didn't say anything. Instead, he picked Kisa up and threw him down onto the futon, crawling on top of him. They kissed again as Kisa removed Ichimura's clothing. Ichimura began to kiss his way down Kisa's body, ignoring any marks that Yukina had left the previous night. Kisa sighed as his fingers threaded through Ichimura's hair, relishing in the old feelings that rushed back with Ichimura's touch.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Thanks to Miss Mysty, damons-hot-as-hell, mochiusagi, and crobhdearg for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 4

Birds chirped cheerfully outside as the sun rose on a peaceful January morning. Cars drove past as people commuted to work, as if it were an ordinary day. However, when Kisa Shouta awoke beside a stranger he knew instantly what he had done.

The man stirred and rolled over, and Kisa's horror intensified. He found himself naked and in bed with his ex.

Ichimura had a goofy smile on his face. "Mmm, morning Shouta."

"Ichimura… How…" Kisa said, pulling the sheet away from the man beside him and gathering it around his waist. "We didn't…"

"Oh, but we did, Shouta," Ichimura confirmed, not even perturbed by Kisa pulling the sheet off his naked body. "And it was fantastic."

Kisa felt weak at knees, how could he have been stupid enough to do something so awful? "Just get out, Ichimura. I don't want to see you again."

"After that performance, I don't think so." Ichimura got up and grabbed Kisa's wrist. "I rocked your world and you know it."

Kisa struggled to get away from the man in front of him. "Whatever happened last night meant nothing. Please leave. I have work."

"Even better, I'll drop you off!"

"No!" Kisa yelled. He tied his sheet off at his waist so that it wouldn't fall down and bent down to grab Ichimura's clothes. He thrust them into the other man's arms. "Get dressed and get out or else I'll kick you out as you are now."

Ichimura's smug smirk didn't fade. "Fine, if that's how you feel, Shouta. But if you ever need me, you know my number."

"Like I'd ever call you, you snake."

"Ouch, that hurt." The smile still didn't leave and Kisa felt sick. When Kisa refused to say anything else, Ichimura got dressed and left as he was told. As soon as the door clacked shut, Kisa fell to his knees and grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter. He shakily dialled Morimoto's number.

"Hello?" Morimoto replied groggily, obviously having only just woken up.

"I slept with Ichimura."

There was a moment of silence as Morimoto let out a deep sigh. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Kisa replied, ignoring the dull pain his lower back.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I don't know! I was drunk…"

"That is no excuse, Shouta, and you know it," Morimoto scolded. Kisa hung his head in shame. "You have to tell Yukina-san."

"I don't want to."

"Shouta, if you don't, the guilt will just eat you alive. Yukina-san's a nice guy; I'm sure he'd forgive you after some time," Morimoto reassured him, her voice breaking slightly from having only just woken up.

Kisa didn't want to believe Morimoto, but he knew she was right.

"Shouta?"

"I'm here, but I have to go to work now."

"Okay, call me when you get there, we're not ending this conversation," Morimoto said as she shuffled about in her bed.

"Okay, Kana. I'll speak to you soon."

"Bye, Shouta."

Kisa flipped his phone shut and got up to take a shower. He felt dirty.

* * *

Onodera knew something was wrong with his boss the moment Kisa walked in through the door greeting him with a simple "Ricchan". The brunette stood up and grabbed a cup of coffee from the staff room and placed it in front of the distant looking Kisa along with some articles that he had to analyse.

"Are you feeling okay, Kisa-san?"

Kisa didn't reply, he just looked out of his office window with a far-away look.

"Kisa-san?"

Kisa whipped his head around, a hopeful look on his face. But the hope disappeared when he only saw Onodera before him. "Ricchan, could you do me a huge favour?"

Onodera straightened up. "Yes, of course, Kisa-san."

"Could you go to the café nearby and get me a cinnamon swirl please?" Kisa used cinnamon swirls as a vice; it was his food to escape guilt.

"O-of course Kisa-san," Onodera replied, shocked by the request. "Is that all?"

Kisa handed Onodera some money. "Go buy yourself something sweet too."

"Thank you, Kisa-san." Onodera left with the order and money, making sure to close the office door behind him. Kisa turned back from his desk to stare out his window, he didn't normally feel guilty about sleeping with men at random, but why was this time different? His mind suddenly focused on the first time he and Yukina had sex, and the love that Yukina had in his mind, and the knot in Kisa's stomach tightened. His phone rang, disturbing him from his thoughts. He brought his phone out of his trouser pocket and looked at the ID. It was Yukina.

Speak of the devil, Kisa thought; he could have picked a better time to call. Kisa snapped the phone closed and placed it on his desk. It continued to ring, and Kisa had no intention of answering it.

Yukina would try the office number next, but Kisa was fine with that. All calls had to go through Onodera first. So without him there, all calls went to voice mail and Kisa wouldn't have to talk to him.

The knot in Kisa's stomach only tightened.

* * *

Onodera came back after half an hour, looking flustered and rushed. "Sorry, there was a long queue at the café. Here's your swirl." Onodera placed the pastry onto Kisa's desk and Kisa smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Ricchan, I appreciate it. What did you get?"

"Oh, I got an iced bun… I'm not very picky when it comes to desserts," Onodera confessed as he brought his own treat out from its wrapping. "I'm going to check on the voice mail."

Kisa waved him off as he took a bite into his cinnamon swirl, relishing in the delicious taste he loved so much.

There were a few moments of a silence and then Onodera poked his head around Kisa's door. "Kisa-san, you have a call from Yukina Kou, do you want me to pass it through?"

"No thanks. Delete it, Ricchan."

Onodera opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and left. Kisa ignored the aching feeling in the pit of his stomach as he continued to eat his sweet pastry. He was doing the right thing; he was giving Yukina a chance to walk away before he got too involved and ended up getting hurt.

* * *

Yukina got worried when Kisa didn't answer his phone the first time round, and he got even more panicked when he left a message at his work but never got a call back. He was sat in his black Ford, driving to Kisa's apartment. When he saw the green and orange mask along with the ugly grandfather clock, he knew he was in the right place. He stormed up to Kisa's flat and rang the doorbell. No answer. Yukina knew Kisa was in; the lights were on and, unless Kisa left his lights on whilst out, there was no other option.

Yukina knocked on the door loudly. "Kisa-san! I know you're in!"

From the inside Kisa had sought sanctuary in his bathroom, ignoring the pleas and bangs from outside.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina called once more before he gave up and decided to ring Kisa's mobile. When Kisa didn't pick up, he gave up all hope and walked away. Yukina felt a mixture of feelings: confusion, anger, and hurt. It felt as if they were taking one step forward and three steps back. The closer Yukina got, the further Kisa seemed to push him away.

* * *

A week had passed since Yukina had last contacted Kisa, and the latter felt even guiltier than before. As he rode up to his office in the elevator he was planning his day ahead. He had a meeting with Ichinose after lunch, and then he had an article to write on Usami Akihiko's latest novel. Kisa entered Onodera's office space and left a note telling his assistant to say to anyone, besides Ichinose, that he was out and therefore unreachable.

Sitting down at his desk and switching on his computer, he called Onodera in for a coffee run. Onodera sighed and rolled his eyes but complied. He returned with two mugs of coffee, one for Kisa and one for himself.

"Sit down, Ricchan," Kisa offered, nodding to the chair in front of his desk. Onodera took the offer with a smile and sat down.

"Kisa-san, I have a question."

Kisa didn't look up from his computer screen. "About what?"

"You've been avoiding Yukina-san every time he calls in. Is there any particular reason why?"

Kisa looked up at this and began to shift things on his desktop. "It's… personal, Ricchan."

"Understood. Do you want me to tell him to stop bothering you and arrange a meeting?"

"No!" Kisa said a little too loudly. Onodera gave him a funny look. "I mean, no thanks, Ricchan. Just block his number."

"Whatever you say, Kisa-san." Onodera drank from his mug of coffee and looked around the office. His eyes landed on a very beautiful bouquet of flowers on the coffee table to the side of the room. "Where did you get those from?" He asked, nodding towards the flowers.

Kisa went red. "A friend."

"A friend?" Onodera echoed.

"Yes, it was a house-warming gift."

"Then why aren't they in your house?" Onodera asked, confused.

"Because I felt like the office needed some life and colour," Kisa said, repeating Yukina's words. Onodera's mouth formed an 'o' and gave an understanding nod.

"They're very pretty."

Kisa looked from his computer and gazed at them. He let out a sigh. "Yeah, they are."

"Kisa-san?" Onodera wasn't used to seeing Kisa this way.

"Anyway, don't you have work to do, Ricchan?" Kisa asked, a cheery smile taking over the detached look he had had a few moments ago.

"Yes, I guess I do. Buzz me if you need me, and don't forget your meeting today."

"I won't!" Kisa called out after Onodera as the brunette left. Kisa sighed and placed his head in his hand and stared at the flowers. They reminded him too much of Yukina – they'd have to go.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Kisa-san is out at the minute," Kisa heard Onodera say. Kisa rolled his eyes. _Way to sound natural, Ricchan._

"He's out? Do you know where he is?" The second voice sounded familiar, and Kisa began to panic when he recognised it as Yukina's.

"He's currently in a meeting."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I'm afraid I don't. I apologise, sir, I'll take a name and arrange a meeting for you." No no no! A meeting with Yukina was the last thing Kisa wanted.

"Yukina Kou," Yukina replied, sounding a little worn out. Kisa automatically felt bad for the younger guy.

"Okay, Yukina-san, I'll just write your name down and I'll call when Kisa-san arranges an appointment."

"Are you sure he won't be back soon?"

"I'm sorry, Yukina-san," Onodera apologised. He genuinely felt sympathetic for the guy; the desperation on his face was obvious.

It turned silent for a while and Kisa contemplated hiding under his desk but then there was a buzz and Onodera's voice came through the machine. "You're safe, Kisa-san."

"Thanks, Ricchan. Sorry for putting you out like that."

"I think you should talk to him. He looked desperate to see you."

And the knot tightened even more.

* * *

Yukina knew that Morimoto Kana had the answers about why Kisa was avoiding him. He walked into the café he had spotted them in a week ago and, lo and behold, Morimoto was sat talking to a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes. He walked over nervously.

"Morimoto-san?" He asked; the woman looked up in surprise. Her expression softened and turned to one of sympathy once she saw the look on Yukina's face.

"Yukina-san… Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me why Kisa-san was ignoring me…"

Morimoto looked uncomfortable and shifted in her seat slightly. "He's not; he's just really busy with work."

Yukina knew she'd say that. The sandy blonde sat at the table beside the couple and dropped his head into his hands. Morimoto coughed into her hand and excused herself. Her partner moved and sat in her place.

"Yukina-san?"

Yukina looked up and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry; I don't mean to pester you whilst you were on a date."

"Don't worry about it, we were discussing wedding stuff. Anyway, Kisa hasn't been busy with work."

"He hasn't?"

_I knew it_.

"Please don't tell Kana I told you this, but… a week ago, Kisa's ex-boyfriend came into town. Some things happened and they ended up sleeping together."

Yukina stared at him in shock; he could feel his heart breaking… Kisa wouldn't do that, would he?

"He feels terrible about it, and I assume he's ignoring you to save you from pain," Abe continued even though Yukina had stopped listening. "He's not a bad person, really."

Yukina stood up and made his way out of the café. He began to walk down the street calmly before picking up the pace into a run after a few moments. He had only one destination in mind: Kisa's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Thanks to Miss Mysty, damons-hot-as-hell, mochiusagi, and 918lucy for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5

Yukina's feet pounded against the tiled floor of Kisa's apartment complex as blood roared through his ears. He had to see Kisa; he had to talk to him.

He turned the corner to where Kisa's flat was, he saw a strange man outside. Yukina froze and watched as Kisa left his flat, holding out a hand in front of him and pushing the man away.

"Go away Ichimura, I told you I didn't want to see you again," Kisa said, pushing the man further away.

Ichimura smiled and ignored Kisa's warning. "But Shouta, think of that night. How great we felt. You belong with me."

"That's bullshit." Kisa had given up pushing the man away and was now leaning in his doorway, arms folded.

"Just once more, Shouta."

"I said no! Now leave before you cause a scene!" Kisa looked to his right and saw Yukina stood there, shocked. "Yukina…" he gasped. Using all of his strength, Kisa pushed Ichimura hard and tried to retreat back into his apartment. Yukina, however, saw this and ran down the hall. He grabbed Kisa's wrist and held it above his head. "Let me go!" Kisa protested.

"No! Kisa-san, you're going to tell me exactly what's going on, and you're going to do it now!"

"There's nothing to say!"

"I know everything…" Yukina told him. Kisa stopped struggling and stared up at him with frightened eyes.

"You… do?"

"Shouta, who's this joker?" Ichimura asked, joining into the conversation.

"I need to talk to this man right now, so it would be in your best interests to leave," Yukina warned, giving him a dark glare.

"Like hell!" Ichimura scoffed. "Shouta, what's going on?"

Kisa didn't have a chance to reply before Yukina pulled him into his own apartment and slammed the door on Ichimura. Kisa pulled away from Yukina's grip and walked deeper into his apartment, leaving Yukina by the door.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Yukina asked.

"You know why. You told me you knew everything."

"Did you really sleep with that man?"

Kisa didn't reply, but instead looked out the window with a guilty expression.

"So I was right…" Yukina trailed off, looking at his shoes. "Kisa-san… Does our relationship mean anything to you at all?"

"Relationship? What relationship?" Kisa sneered. "We have no relationship, Yukina. All I wanted was a quick fuck and that's what you gave me. There has never been, nor will there ever be, a relationship between us."

Yukina's head snapped up and his once cheery smile distorted into one of hurt and confusion. "Don't I mean anything to you, Kisa-san?"

"Ugh! Get it through your head, Yukina. I sleep with men; I don't have relationships."

"You had a relationship with that man."

Kisa stood still for a minute. He faced Yukina who looked distraught and heartbroken. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. "You don't know anything about him and me."

"Kisa-san…"

"Look, Yukina, whatever put the whole us being in a relationship idea into your head was wrong, okay? We're not in a relationship."

Yukina didn't say anything after that but the lump in his throat refused to cease. When he did speak, it was quiet and strangled. "Whatever you say, Kisa-san." Yukina turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, making sure to the slam door loudly on his way out.

Kisa didn't move until he heard Yukina's car door slam shut and the engine roar to life. He sank to his knees and breathed deeply.

It was better this way… Nobody got hurt… right?

* * *

A day passed. The day turned into a week, which turned into a month.

Kisa was met with the deadline for the annual article about book recommendations for Valentine's Day. He was avoiding it as much as possible, because on the list of books recommended by both Ichinose and Onodera was Yukina's book. Kisa wished the ache in his stomach every time he saw his name would leave.

There was a knock at the door, which disturbed Kisa's gaze at Yukina's inked name. "Enter!" He called, trying to sound cheerful. Onodera poked his head around the door.

"Kisa-san, I have some gossip magazines to help you write your article. Ichinose said they tend to help when you're stuck."

Kisa flashed Onodera an honest smile. "It does. Thanks Ricchan!"

Onodera just bowed in response and left again. Kisa grabbed the first magazine off the pile. He suddenly wish he hadn't when his heart stopped at the title.

_Hunk Author Dates Model_

On the front was a coloured photo of Yukina holding a beautiful, petite model in his arms. Kisa suddenly felt worse than before. He swallowed and carried on through the magazine and landed on the article that describe Yukina and the model, Hayata Mai's, relationship. Words describing the couple as "made for each other" and "love-struck" stabbed Kisa like a knife.

What made the knife twist was Yukina's take on the relationship: "_Mai has always been there for me, no matter what. Everything is perfect and we're incredibly happy_."

Kisa threw the magazine onto the floor and ran his fingers through his hair in distress. That should be him Yukina was describing, not some bimbo model.

He swivelled around on his chair to face the computer screen and keyboard. He opened up the incomplete document and began to type the rest of the recommendations list, including Yukina's book.

* * *

It wasn't long until Kisa was returning into his old ways. He'd find himself at a bar and pick up the first attractive guy he saw. They would then go to a love hotel and have sex.

Kisa was sat at the edge of the hotel bed, staring at his phone. He'd missed a call from Morimoto and was now checking through the text she had sent him. Kisa's bed partner began to stir and Kisa snapped his phone shut and crawled back under the covers. The man with shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes looked up from the pillow.

"Morning," Kisa greeted. The man sat up and looked around. He then scratched his head and began to get out of the bed, searching for his clothes. "Looking for these?" Kisa asked, holding on his index finger a pair of striped boxers. The man took them with gratitude and began to dress himself.

Once he was dressed, he turned to face Kisa. "Listen… I don't know who this Yukina is, but after what you said last night, I really think you should talk to him."

Kisa's blushed and looked down. "It's too late now, anyway."

The man sucked in air through his teeth. "You won't know if you don't try. Anyway, thanks for last night." He turned on his heel and walked out the room, leaving Kisa naked and alone.

* * *

The café that Kisa stopped at was bustling with morning commuters getting a cup of coffee in before work. Kisa was amongst the businessmen and women standing in a long queue waiting to grab their coffee to go. It was then that Kisa got a phone call from Morimoto.

"Hello?"

"Shouta! Oh my God, I'm so glad you picked up. I've been so worried about you. After I read about Yukina-san and Hayata-san I had to call you to see if you were okay, but you didn't answer."

"Yeah… I was a bit busy," Kisa replied nonchalantly.

Morimoto paused for a second. "Well…be careful. Anyway, how are you coping?"

"With what?" Kisa asked as he put his phone between his shoulder and ear to tell the girl at the counter his order. "Black coffee to go please."

Morimoto ignored the order and continued to speak. "With Yukina-san!"

"What is there to cope with, Kana? We weren't in a relationship."

"I never said you were."

"You were implying it, though," Kisa accused as his eyes narrowed slightly. Morimoto sighed.

"Shouta, do you think you could meet me for lunch?"

"I don't know, Kana; I'm kind of busy today. I have 2 meetings to attend."

"You always have meetings."

"It comes with being an editor, Kana."

"I hate your job."

Kisa snickered to himself; he could tell Morimoto was pouting. "I have to go now, Kana."

"Okay, but call me when you get home. I have some important news to tell you, and I have to say it to your face," Morimoto said, her once sour tone now turning excited and happy.

Kisa smiled. "Sure thing." He flipped his phone shut. He accepted his coffee from the girl behind the counter with a dazzling smile. The girl merely smiled back, with a red tint dusting her cheeks.

* * *

When Kisa got to his office, he noticed something had changed. The drab bleakness had returned and the vibrant colour and life in the flowers had been removed. "Ricchan… Where did my flowers go?" Kisa asked Onodera, who looked up from typing his own article.

"They're gone?" He asked, his nose crinkling in confusion. Kisa smirked; he looked kind of cute when he did that. Onodera looked into Kisa's office and sighed in defeat. "The cleaners must've removed them. They'd been there for a while; they could've been dead… You did water them didn't you?"

Kisa shook his head slowly. "I totally forgot about them… Until now."

"It's funny how you don't realise what you had until they're gone," Onodera said absent-mindedly.

Kisa looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Kisa asked in disbelief.

"It's funny how you don't realise what you had until it's gone?"

"You said 'they're'."

"Did I?" Onodera said looking puzzled. "My mistake, I meant 'it's'."

Kisa stared at Onodera for a short time before entering his office and closing the door. He leaned it against it for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He then took a deep breath and began to get back to work, hoping it would take his mind off of everything.

* * *

Kisa looked at his phone as he walked down the hall to his flat. It was ten past ten in the evening, and Kisa dialled Morimoto's number, holding the phone to his ear.

"You're late."

"I didn't leave until late, Kana!" Kisa muttered as he dug around his coat pocket for his keys. When he found them, he unlocked his door and entered his apartment. "What's this news then?"

"I told you, it's something I have to tell you face-to-face."

"Ugh, Kana!"

"Alright fine! We've set a date for the wedding."

Kisa's mood picked up slightly. "Yeah?"

"April 16th. Do you think you could get the week off?"

"Week?"

"Yeah, we're getting married in Rome."

"How did you fight for that?" Kisa teased as he kicked his shoes off. Morimoto snorted in response.

"You're lucky you don't have to know the pressures of planning a wedding!"

"Not until Japan legalises gay marriage, no."

Morimoto laughed softly. "Oh yes, something else. Bring a date with you."

"Why?"

Morimoto's tone turned a little more serious. "Yukina-san's coming."

"You invited Yukina?"

"Yes and he's bringing Hayata-san… I'm sorry, Shouta!"

"What for? It's your wedding; you do what you want."

"But Shouta-"

"Really, it's fine, Kana… I have a date anyway."

"Please don't let it be one of the men you pick up randomly," Morimoto pleaded.

"No… It's Ricchan from work."

"Oh! The cute brunette… Oh, I like him!" There was a cough in the background. "I-I mean, no man's a match for Kazuma."

Kisa rolled his eyes. "Well thanks for telling me the date, I'll write it down. I'll talk to you later Kana."

"Okay Shouta, goodnight."

"Goodnight Kana."

* * *

"Be your _what_ now?" Onodera exclaimed as Kisa chased him down to the staff room.

"My pretend date for my friend's wedding!"

Onodera turned to face Kisa. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because… I value you as a good friend, Ricchan."

Onodera smirked slightly. "Really?"

"Yes," Kisa admitted. "Please be my pretend date, Ricchan?"

"We don't have to do anything weird, right?"

"No… Unless you wan-"

"No thank you," Onodera rejected the offer quickly. "But yes, I'll be your pretend date, Kisa-san… When's the wedding?"

"April 16th."

Onodera nodded and walked into the staff room. Kisa turned to the opposite direction and began to walk back to his office. The smile on his face never left throughout the day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_A big thanks to Miss Mysty, mochiusagi, damons-hot-as-hell, Persephone Crux, dendodge, Dolasiar, and nertz for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6

Kisa sat in a rustic chair as Morimoto's mother and two sisters pranced around, making sure everything was in check for the wedding. Morimoto herself was in the shower.

"Katsumi, make sure her curling iron is on so it's hot and ready to go!" Morimoto Momoe ordered her eldest daughter as the younger one, Watanabe Kaori, calmly placed Morimoto's wedding dress on the chair, ready for her to get into when she was finished with her hair and makeup.

"Mama, calm down," Watanabe said as she took a deep breath, prompting her mother to do so.

"I just want everything to be perfect for Kana," Morimoto Sr admitted as she followed her daughter's advice and took a deep breath. Suzuki Katsumi placed the final piece, a hairdryer, onto the dressing table and clapped her hands.

"Done!" She exclaimed in glee.

"Not quite," Morimoto said as she stepped out the shower in nothing put a pastel blue robe. She had a towel in her hand, which she used to scrub her hair dry. "Let's do this, shall we?"

Kisa rolled his eyes as the three women pounced on Morimoto and pulled, tweaked, and teased every last inch of her until she was glammed up. All that was left was the dress as Morimoto Sr ushered out her other daughters, leaving the bride-to-be to get dressed.

"Oh Shouta…" Morimoto sighed heavily as she sank into her seat. Kisa picked up on her tone and walked over to his best friend.

"What's up, Kana?"

"This all happening so fast. It feels like just yesterday we got engaged, and now I'm walking down the aisle."

Kisa laughed gently. "It was bound to happen one day, Kana."

Morimoto smiled sweetly. "Well, I'd better put my dress on."

Kisa stood up and got ready to leave. "I'll see you at the altar," he said as a goodbye, before slipping out of Morimoto's room.

* * *

Abe shifted on his feet as he tugged on his suit sleeves, he was stood at the altar with his best man. Kisa was sat in the front row beside Morimoto's mother. Onodera was sat beside him, wishing for the whole thing to hurry up and be over.

There was a moment of silence as the wedding march began to play, and the entire church stood up in expectancy. Morimoto stepped out with her father on her arm and her two sisters behind her as she slowly descended down the aisle to her love. Kisa sucked in his breath and watched in awe as his best friend, the girl he had met in childhood, made her way from being a spinster to a wife.

Morimoto Sr let out a high pitched sob as she watched her last daughter get married. As soon as Morimoto reached the altar she turned to face her soon-to-be husband and gave him a shaky smile. After the vows were said, and a lot of tears were shed, was the ring exchange; Abe unsteadily slipped the ring onto his new wife's finger, the minister announced her Abe Kana, and the bride and groom shared a kiss. Kisa rolled his eyes at Onodera, who was watching the pair in adoration.

"Ricchan," Kisa whispered, elbowing Onodera slightly. The brunette winced and turned around to face the shorter man. "What's up with you? You're acting like you've never been to a wedding before…"

"Not really," Onodera confessed. "I'm not as old as you; most of my friends are still single or haven't even thought about marriage. That reminds me, what about you, Kisa-san?"

"What about me?"

"When will you be getting married?"

"Not for a long, long, _long_ time, Ricchan," Kisa muttered, shifting into his seat. Onodera shot him a quizzical look but said nothing more as he clapped to the happy couple.

* * *

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch as the evening drew closer. Yukina and Hayata were on the dance floor, along with Morimoto and Abe and a few other couples, as they slow danced together. Kisa downed his third glass of wine and sighed.

"I'd ask you to dance, Ricchan, but… It's a slow dance."

"That's okay, Kisa-san," Onodera said absent-mindedly as he paid attention to his phone.

"What are you doing?" Kisa asked when he noticed. The brunette snapped his head up and blushed violently.

"Uh… T-texting a friend…"

"A friend huh?" Kisa said in disbelief. "Is it like a friend or a 'friend'."

"Kisa-san!"

"What? I'm just asking, since you love to pry on my private life so much."

"Mmm, yeah… Okay," Onodera mumbled, looking back down to his phone. The slow dance was over and the song was replaced with another, this one more upbeat and more Kisa's style.

"Ricchan, let's dance to this one!"

"No…"

"Please?" Kisa pleaded, pouting a little. Onodera groaned and rolled his eyes but got up nonetheless and followed Kisa to the dance floor. Yukina and Hayata were still there, but the newlywed couple had left to take a breather. Yukina glared at Kisa and Onodera as the two began to dance together, looking free and happy. Hayata elbowed Yukina in the stomach gently. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Let's just go back to the room, okay?" Yukina asked, not wanting to explain. Hayata looked confused but agreed.

"Let's say bye to the Abes before we go," Hayata suggested as she ran off to Morimoto and Abe. Yukina stood still as he watched Kisa dance, wanting nothing more than to go over to him and kiss him. Kisa caught Yukina's stare and the two gazed at each other for a moment. The background faded as if they were the only two people in the room.

"Kisa-san?" Onodera said to Kisa, who broke the eye contact with Yukina to glance at the cinnamon-haired man.

"Yeah? What is it, Ricchan?"

"Who were you staring at?"

"Oh… No-one," Kisa muttered as he returned to dancing with Onodera.

* * *

The following evening, Onodera and Kisa were boarding the plane from Rome back to Tokyo. As they sat in their assigned seats, Kisa laid back in his seat and looked over to see who would be sitting beside him. His eyes widened when saw Yukina and Hayata in discussion and unbuckled his seatbelt. Onodera stared at Kisa in confusion.

"Come on Ricchan, we're leaving this plane."

"But Kisa-san, we have to go back to work _tomorrow_!" Onodera told the older man as he pulled on his arm and buckled his seatbelt for him. "Sit still and the flight will be over soon."

Kisa sighed as he crossed his legs and closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Yukina at all.

* * *

_Just my luck_, Kisa thought as night time fell and most of the passengers were either asleep or occupied with the on board movie. Onodera was snoring softly beside him, and Kisa had to admit it was rather cute.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked; as he looked over to the left of him, Hayata appeared to be asleep too. Kisa closed his eyes immediately and pretended to be asleep. A few second later there was an irritated sigh. "Kisa-san, I know you're awake."

Kisa blinked his eyes open and slumped forward before sitting up and smiling at Yukina. "Hello Yukina! What did you think of the wedding, then?"

"It was beautiful," Yukina confessed. "Morimoto-san looked stunning in her dress."

"I know, she looked so… Princess-like."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Like what?" Kisa questioned.

"Our relationship-"

"Oh, for the last time, Yukina, there was no relationship!" Kisa hissed.

"Okay… You say that, but I can't help be shake the feeling that we did have one."

"What gave you that idea?"

"We were going out for about a month before we had sex… And you claimed you were only in it for the sex… So that doesn't make sense. Do you normally 'waste your time' wining and dining men to get into their beds?" Yukina asked.

Kisa opened his mouth to argue back but closed it immediately. Yukina had a point, it _did_ sound like they were dating. "Is that what you want to call it? 'Wasting our time'?"

"No, Kisa-san!" Yukina said exasperated. "What I meant was-"

"No, I get your meaning. Well, to be honest, I did waste my time with you," Kisa lied. "You were a mistake. There were so many more better looking men out there, so why the fuck did I waste my time with _you_?"

Kisa snapped his mouth closed as soon as the words left his mouth. He suddenly felt regretful and wanted to take back everything he had said. Yukina stared at him, heart-broken as he sank back into his seat.

"Yukina I didn't mean-"

"No, you meant it perfectly well. I wasted my time with you. I don't know why I even bothered with a small time magazine editor like you. I doubt anyone reads your columns anyway," Yukina retorted. Kisa shot Yukina an angry glare before he put on his eye mask and plugged himself into his iPod, refusing to even glance to his left until the flight was over.

* * *

It was midnight when Kisa's taxi pulled up outside his apartment. The familiar mask and clock greeted him as he walked into the building and up the stairs. The flat felt a bit different as Kisa approached his home. The front door was ajar and, from the look of the scuff marks and shoe prints on it, it had been kicked open. Kisa pushed the door open further and sighed as it began to hang off of one hinge. Inside was bare: all of his furniture, and his precious photos and memories, had been taken. Everything had gone except the damn clock and mask on the wall. Kisa kicked the door harshly.

"If you weren't so damn ugly, you'd be gone too," he cursed at the inanimate objects. Running a shaky hand through his hair, he grabbed some clothes from one of the boxes from when he moved in, which was hidden in the cupboard. As soon as he had the adequate amount clothing he raced out of the apartment and grabbed a cab to drive him down to Morimoto's block of flats.

* * *

Kisa should have felt lucky that he remembered where the spare key was kept as he unlocked the front door and made his way in. He'd have to call Morimoto and tell her what had happened but he knew she was on her way to the Bahamas for her honeymoon so he'd do it the next day. He opened the fridge, took a beer, and made his way over to Morimoto's plush sofa, where he made himself comfortable and switched the TV on. He groaned as he recognised the film that way playing. _When Harry Met Sally_. Kisa really didn't want to watch the damn film again, but he knew it would send him back to sleep.

"… _I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible."_

Kisa had just caught the end of Harry's speech to Sally and as he sipped his beer and sat alone in his newly married best friend's apartment, for once in his life, he realised he was lonely.

* * *

Kisa awoke to a blaring TV and an apartment that wasn't his own. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in Morimoto's apartment whilst watching the film. He rubbed his eyes as he adjusted to the light and grabbed his mobile phone. He was missing a call from his boss, Ichinose. He redialled her number as he held the pone to his ear patiently.

"_Kisa! Are you okay? I tried to call your home but no one answered_."

"I got robbed," Kisa admitted, sitting up.

"_Oh no_!" Ichinose sounded genuinely concerned. "_Oh dear. Where are you staying now?_"

"At a friend's. She's on her honeymoon at the moment so it should be okay for two weeks or so."

"_Oh good. Listen, Kisa, I'm throwing a party this coming weekend and I'm inviting everyone in the company, so that includes you_."

"At your house?" Kisa asked. A yawn escaped from his lips and he clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle out any sound.

"_No, at my parents' house. Are you coming in this afternoon? It's fine if you don't want to. I wouldn't want to if I was robbed._"

"No, I'll be coming in, Ichinose-san. It'll take my mind off… things."

"_Good, I'll give you the directions when you come in then! See you in a bit, Kisa_!"

"Yes, you too, Ichinose-san. Goodbye."

"_Bye_!"

Kisa flipped his phone shut and fell against the sofa's cushions. He didn't want to get up, but he knew that going to work was better than sitting around and moping.

* * *

Kisa had never really set foot in Ichinose's home, so when he walked through the grand doors of her parents' mansion, he felt as if he was in another country. Everything was decorated in a western style, as well as some few antiques to give the house a more dated feel. Ichinose rarely threw a party in her own home, so if it was at her parents' house it must have been big; however, the woman was keeping it a secret from her employees until the announcement later in the evening.

He was surrounded by his colleagues and some authors, as well as people who looked as if they were close personal friends of Ichinose and her family. Kisa accepted the glass of wine that one of the many caterers offered to him, and stood around hoping to recognise someone.

Ichinose was a few meters in front of him, chatting away to an older man who looked familiar to Kisa but he couldn't figure out how or why. After a few minutes, Ichinose turned around, smiled brightly when she noticed Kisa, and waltzed over. She was wearing a simple black dress that reached to her ankles, and her hair was up, with stray curls framing her beautifully made-up face.

"Kisa, I'm so glad you came. Listen, some of the caterers are low on wine and they're all extremely busy. I was hoping you'd go to the cellar and fetch some for us, please?" She genuinely looked desperate for help and Kisa could only nod as he asked for directions to the wine cellar.

After following her directions, Kisa was met with a big mahogany door, which creaked loudly as he pulled down on the rusty door handle and pushed the door open. He was met with almost pure darkness and, with the outside light shining in through the door, he could see two or three stone steps. He put his hand out and felt around for a light switch. Once he found it and clicked it on to light the room dimly, Kisa could make out the shapes of some crates and shelves that stored (or at least he hoped stored) bottles of wine. He stepped onto the top step and closed the door with a gentle clack.

There was a shuffling sound and Kisa froze.

"Kisa-san?" The voice called out and Kisa felt his stomach drop.

_Oh crap_.

* * *

_Fun bit of trivia for you: In the Japanese dub of When Harry Met Sally, Kazuhiko Inoue (Yoh Miaygi in Junjou Romantica) voices Harry. _

_Not useful in the slightest, but I thought it was rather interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

___Thanks to mochiusagi, nertz, and damons-hot-as-hell for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 7

Kisa's eyes widened dramatically as he slowly turned to face the one person he didn't want to see: Yukina Kou. Kisa's hand dropped from the handle as he fully faced Yukina, who stepped forward away from the shadows.

"Yukina…"

"It's nice to see you again, Kisa-san," the writer replied, smiling slightly as all the anger he harboured for the other man melted away.

"I thought you'd hate me after what I said to you on the flight."

"Same here. I heard about your apartment, I'm really sorry."

"It was my fault for not locking the damn door," Kisa said bitterly as he descended the rest of the stone steps. Yukina smirked.

"Anyway, don't tell me you fell for the 'I need a bottle of wine' trick?"

Kisa went red as Yukina burst out laughing at Kisa's naïvety. "Shut up!" He snapped. "Why are you down here?"

"I got told I'd see you again."

Kisa gulped. Yukina was really desperate to see him. "Well, that was stupid. If I hadn't come down, you wouldn't have seen me."

"That's true," Yukina agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "But you did come down, and that's all that matters."

Kisa scoffed as he began to look around the cellar. He bent down to look for a bottle of wine to bring back up. "It's like you said, Yukina, I only came down here for the wine."

"There isn't any wine here. There never has been," Yukina admitted. Kisa stopped walked around and straightened up, refusing to turn around.

"What?"

"This cellar hasn't been used for 50 years, so stop looking and talk to me, Kisa-san."

"What do we have to talk about, Yukina?"

Yukina folded his arms and leaned against an old wine rack. "Oh, I don't know… our relationship?"

"There wasn't a relationship, Yukina!" Kisa exploded, getting sick of explaining the same thing over and over again.

"Then why did you feel so guilty about sleeping with your ex, if it was just 'casual' as you claimed?" Yukina countered, kicking himself from the wine rack and walking towards Kisa.

"Because… You're a good kid and I didn't want to hurt you."

"Is that because you care about me, Kisa-san?"

Kisa's face heated up. "N-no!"

"Then why are you going red, Kisa-san?" Yukina was edging closer to Kisa's back, his fingertips brushing Kisa's arm. The smaller man shuddered under the touch.

"How do you know I'm going red?" Kisa defended.

"Because you always get defensive when you start to blush."

Kisa whipped round suddenly and was met with Yukina's chest. "You think you know me that well, huh?"

"Kisa-san, do you care about me?"

"N-no…"

"You're lying," Yukina revealed as he bent down to capture Kisa's lips with his own. Kisa raised his arms up to push Yukina off, but instead wrapped them around Yukina's neck, bringing him closer. Yukina pushed his tongue into Kisa's mouth, and the shorter man moaned appreciatively as their tongues danced. Yukina's hands were on Kisa's hips, pulling the older man closer as they backed up onto a wine rack. They broke apart when Kisa's back made contact with the wood.

They stayed silent as they tried to regain their breath. Once he was breathing normally, Kisa stood up and walked over to the cellar door. "I have to go."

"Wait! If you don't care for me as much as you claim… what was that?"

Kisa turned back around. "Something that shouldn't happen again. Go back to Hayata-san, Yukina. Goodbye."

Kisa pushed down hard on the stiff door handle, opening the large wooden door. With one final glance back to a hurt Yukina, Kisa walked back up the stairs and disappeared from sight.

* * *

"_Wait, what_?" Morimoto screeched down the phone. "_He did what_?"

"He kissed me, Kana," Kisa repeated as he waved to the barman to grab his attention. He had gone to a bar near his home, hoping to unwind after a stressful month.

"_Did you push him away?_" Morimoto asked, her tone held nothing but suggestion.

"… No…"

"_Aha!_"

"No 'aha'! It means nothing!"

"_It means he's still into you!_" Morimoto said as her own voice began to get louder, battling the deafening music in the background. "_Are you at a club_?"

"Yes…"

"_Typical!_"

"Hey now!" Kisa shouted back down at Morimoto as the bartender walked over and looked at him. Kisa covered the mouthpiece and gave him the order. "One beer please."

"_Shouta! SHOUTA!_"

"I'm here!" Kisa yelled back when he removed his hand and adjusted the phone back to its position. His conversation was soon interrupted when a handsome stranger tapped Kisa's shoulder. The man gave a charming smile and asked if the seat beside the jet-haired man was taken. Kisa shook his head slowly, his eyes not leaving the new man. "Kana? Yeah, I've got to go. Bye…"

"_Shouta, wha-_" Morimoto was cut off as Kisa snapped his phone shut. He turned his attention to the stranger beside him and began to make small talk with him. It didn't take long for Kisa to talk the man into leaving the club with him as they made their way to a love hotel nearby.

* * *

The well-lit rooms glowed from outside as sophisticated music drowned out people's idle chit-chat. Kisa and Onodera walked in through the front door of the huge house they'd been invited to, soaking wet from the April rain. Onodera took his umbrella down as he handed it to a patient-looking brunet with intense crimson eyes. The man stretched out his hand and nodded towards Kisa and Onodera's wet coats. Kisa shrugged his shoulders and handed it over. The man bowed and introduced himself. "I'm Yanase Yuu, Yukina's editor. You two are...?"

Kisa and Onodera swapped glances. "Kisa Shouta and Onodera Ritsu, from The Japan Times."

Yanase's eyes narrowed slightly at the name but he moved to look at the list on the table in front of him. He threw the coats on the sofa beside him, and Onodera and Kisa shared a look at the gesture. Yanase scanned through the list quickly and let out an "aah" when he had found what he was looking for. "Here you are, Kisa and Onodera from TJT. Please enjoy yourselves," he said as he pointed to the ballroom.

Onodera and Kisa shared one last look before putting a fake smile and nodding towards Yanase. The pair then ventured into the ballroom, trying to ignore the hard stare Yanase gave them as they walked away.

"Why is he staring at you like that, Kisa-san?" Onodera asked, smiling at authors and fellow publishers.

Kisa knew why, but he didn't say anything; instead, he accepted the glass of champagne that was offered to him and took a long gulp. He was really beginning to regret agreeing to come to this party.

"_It's going to be the biggest publishing party of the year, Kisa. The best of the best will be there. Usami Akihiko, Takano Masamune, even Yoshino Chiaki! Not to forget their editors and publishing companies. Rubbing elbows with them will make your section of the newspaper the talk of Tokyo!" Ichinose announced, excitedly._

_Kisa stared at Ichinose in shock. "You want me to go to a publishing party? Me? Not you?"_

"_I can't unfortunately, I have another appointment," Ichinose admitted._

"_Whose party is this?"_

"_Yukina Kou, the author __**you**__ interviewed, all the more reason for you to go!"_

_Kisa gulped. He really didn't want to be anywhere near Yukina at the minute. Not since the incident in the wine cellar, which had left Kisa's head reeling and made everything he knew come tumbling down. "I can't go, Ichinose."_

_Ichinose scoffed and tucked her long brown locks behind an ear. "Look, Kisa, I'm asking you to do a favour for me. You don't have to go alone, take Onodera with you."_

_Kisa seemed to perk up at the mention of his co-worker. "… If Onodera goes, then I will too."_

_Ichinose clapped her hands together in delight. "Thank you so much, Kisa. If I could go myself, I would, but I have a previous engagement which cannot be cancelled."_

"_Well, whatever it is, have fun." Kisa got out of the chair and headed to the door._

"_Kisa."_

"_Yes?" Kisa replied turning back around._

"_Wear that suit you wore to the Christmas party last year," Ichinose recommended, holding a pen between her two hands._

_Kisa looked at her quizzically but shrugged his shoulders and said goodbye, remembering to close the door as he left the office._

Taking another sip of his champagne, Kisa began to walk around the ballroom, feeling slightly out of place. He turned to call to Onodera, but found him talking to tall man with ebony-coloured hair. Kisa smirked at the irony and took another gulp as he scanned the ballroom. His chocolate brown eyes landed on someone familiar and Kisa took a chance to walk over to talk to him.

"Yoshino Chikai." Kisa greeted the timid man with doe blue eyes.

Yoshino smiled slightly. "I remember you; you were at that party a few months ago. You complimented my book!"

Kisa smiled genuinely. "It was a great book."

"I didn't get your name…"

"Oh, Kisa Shouta from The Japan Times." Kisa handed Yoshino a business card, and Yoshino took it with gratitude.

"Weren't you the one who wrote that article on Yukina-san's new book?" Yoshino asked.

Kisa turned away from Yoshino and took a slow swig from his champagne. "Y-yeah… That was me…"

"It was thanks to your article that I read the book. It was excellent, and exactly how you described."

Kisa felt a knot of guilt tighten in his chest; he hadn't written anything about the book in the article: it was all Onodera. Kisa only wrote the parts that contained his interview with Yukina.

"Yoshino." A tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes strode up to the pair. "Takano Masamune wants to meet you."

Yoshino almost dropped his champagne glass. "H-he does?"

"Yes, he said he read your book and wants to compliment you on it personally. Will you come?" The man held out his arm to point Yoshino in the direction.

"Of course! Oh! Kisa-san, this is my editor, Hatori Yoshiyuki." Hatori bowed as a greeting, which Kisa returned half-heartedly. He wasn't entirely pleased having the only person willing to talk to him taken away, but business was business.

Hatori and Yoshino walked away, the shorter of the two chatting away as the taller listened with a gentle smile on his face. Kisa recognised that look; it was the look Yukina wore a lot when Kisa was talking to him on their dates. The jet haired man shook his head instantly. He had to get rid of memories like that; they weren't doing anyone any good, and it was never healthy to hold onto the past.

So far there was no sign of Yukina, and seeing as it was the author's party he should've been present. There was a tap on his shoulder a few moments later and Kisa froze.

"Kisa-san?" Onodera asked, concerned.

"Oh, Ricchan." Kisa visibly relaxed. "You scared me; I thought you were someone else."

Onodera shot Kisa a look of questioning but Kisa looked away. "No sign of the host author, then?" Kisa asked.

"He's in here. He's talking to Yoshino-san and Takano-san," Onodera informed Kisa, who then froze again. "I have to ask, Kisa-san… What are you freaking out over?"

Kisa shook his head stiffly. "Personal business, Ricchan. So… Was that Takano-san you were talking to?"

Onodera's cheeks tinted a light pink. "… Yes."

"Do you know him?"

The tint on Onodera's face darkened to a visible red. "… Yes."

Kisa smirked; Onodera was easy to wind up. "Do you mind if I ask where from?"

"Personal business, Kisa-san." Onodera was now wearing the same smug smirk as Kisa. The shorter of the two let out a laugh as he finished off his drink.

"Hold on, I need to find the bathroom," Kisa muttered darkly as he placed the glass on a table.

"I think Yanase-san knows where it is…" Onodera's voice trailed slightly as he made eye contact with the tall man from before. Kisa followed Onodera's voice and found himself staring at a handsome face with golden brown eyes.

"Is that Takano-san?" Kisa asked. Onodera said nothing but the prominent blush on his face told Kisa all he needed to know. "Don't mind me, I'll find a bathroom," Kisa said to his co-worker. He frowned slightly when he realised Onodera wasn't listening, but left without another word, opening one of the main doors and finding himself in a long corridor.

* * *

Kisa had now found a second reason to hate this mansion. The first was that it belonged to Yukina; the second was that it was not easy to find the bathroom in this place. He'd probably been gone for about 10 minutes and if Kisa wasn't so sure Onodera was still fawning over Takano, he would think that the chestnut-haired male would be looking for him.

Kisa opened one of the wide doors and moaned in aggravation when he realised he'd found _another _bedroom. He was about to leave until an idea came to mind; Yukina seemed like the kind of person to have _en__-suite_ bathrooms. Testing his luck, he walked into the bedroom and opened all the doors. To his relief there was an en suite bathroom, and Kisa ducked inside to relieve himself.

* * *

After he had washed his hands and dried them off, Kisa walked back out into the bedroom. It was dark due to the closed curtains and lack of light, but Kisa could make out the shapes of a modern bed and a bedside table with photo frames on it. Kisa walked over to the table and picked up a picture, switching the light on as he did so, and froze in horror. A smiling Yukina was facing him; his arms wrapped around two adults. One was a woman with long red hair and warm hazel eyes; she had a smile on her face, but even Kisa could tell it was false. Beside the woman was a man whom Kisa recognised to be Yukina Sr; he too was wearing a fake smile. The only real smile was Yukina's, and Kisa felt his chest tighten. Yukina used to smile that way at him too.

"I knew I'd find you here," a voice interrupted Kisa from his snooping as the shorter black haired man jumped in surprise, almost dropping the photo frame. Kisa turned to face the person in question and went red immediately. Yukina was standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he looked at Kisa with an interesting look. He didn't seem mad, just… perplexed.

"Y-Yukina… What are you doing here?"

"It's my bedroom," Yukina stated. "The same could be asked of you, actually."

"Right, okay… What I meant was, why aren't you in the ballroom?"

"Same goes for you, Kisa-san."

"Aah! I needed the bathroom," Kisa admitted honestly. "And you have so many fucking bedrooms…"

Yukina let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sorry about that, it's the house's design."

"Move house," Kisa muttered under his breath. He then looked to the floor, his hair falling in front of his eyes. "Y-you look good…"

Yukina smiled warmly. "As do you. That suit looks good on you…"

Kisa looked up, hearing the tension in Yukina's voice. The taller blond walked into the light and Kisa felt the overwhelming urge to rip his damn suit off and have his way with the author. "Well, I should get back before Ricchan wonders where I am," Kisa muttered when he came back to his senses. He shuffled around the bed and edged away from Yukina. However, he grabbed Kisa's hand and pulled him back, pressing his lips to Kisa's roughly. Kisa was met with a surge of emotions as he felt himself being pushed onto Yukina's bed. The soft mattress melded under his body as Yukina straddled his hips, wringing the tie from his neck. Kisa gulped softly as he watched the satin garment fall to the floor.

Yukina leaned down and kissed Kisa again, his mouth open and his tongue asking for entry. Kisa complied with a soft moan as their tongues tangled. Kisa's hands came up to pull at Yukina's soft locks as the younger man trailed kisses along his jawline and moved down to his neck. A moan escaped Kisa's mouth as Yukina's lips trailed further, nimble fingers undoing each button of his shirt as his hands met with the soft flesh underneath.

"Yukina-san, where did-" A voice interrupted the pair as both Kisa and Yukina sat up in surprise. Yanase was stood in the doorway, eyes wide in shock. "Uh… You know what… Never mind…" The shaggy-haired brunet fled from the scene with a red face. Yukina climbed off of Kisa and picked his tie up from the ground. Kisa sat up straight and began to button his shirt back up.

"Listen, Kisa-san…"

"Look Yukina, I don't know why that happened, but I need you to know that you can't keep doing that," Kisa said sternly, the words tasting bitter-sweet in his mouth.

"Why not?" Yukina demanded as he tied his tie around his neck perfectly.

Kisa scoffed. "For one, you have a girlfriend!"

"Not any more. I broke up with Hayata a few days ago, actually."

Kisa stopped buttoning his shirt and stared at Yukina. "You… did?"

"Yes…"

Kisa coughed into his fist and finished dressing himself. As he picked up his jacket he looked at it, slightly confused, and wondered how it had come off his shoulders in the first place. "Well… That doesn't matter. You breaking up with your girlfriend doesn't mean I can do relationships." And with that final statement, Kisa was out the door, tugging his black jacket back on and leaving Yukina in his dark bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing.__And thanks to Trumpet Geek for her help on this chapter._

_Thanks to mochiusagi, nertz, damons-hot-as-hell, LesleyOboe, and 918lucy for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 8

"Any explanation as to what happened after you disappeared, Kisa-san?" Onodera questioned his co-worker as the shorter male walked in the next morning with a tired face and a cup of coffee.

"What?" Kisa asked, not having heard Onodera's question.

"I asked what happened to you when you ran off."

Kisa felt his face heat up as he took a sip of his coffee. "Stuff…"

Onodera raised an eyebrow. "Well, either way, it was a good party. I got to talk to a lot of authors and writers for other magazines."

Kisa smirked to himself. "Well, that Takano Masamune seemed to be very interested in you."

It was Onodera's turn to go pink as he muttered something incoherent whilst fumbling around with the equipment on his desk. "I-it was nothing…"

"You seemed to talk like old friends."

"It was nothing, Kisa-san!"

"Whatever you say, Ricchan." Kisa took another gulp of his hot coffee and snorted, clearly not believing what Onodera had just said.

"Anyway, you have some messages, Kisa-san," Onodera began as he handed a couple of pieces of paper over to Kisa. The jet-haired man sighed tiredly and walked into his own office for a few minutes. He removed his jacket, flung it across the back of his chair, and placed his coffee on his desk. He relished the silence for a second before walking out with the printed version of his article and looking down at his feet. The moment he looked up, he stopped walking and his jaw dropped.

"Kisa-san." Yukina was breathing heavily as if he had run the entire way to the office block.

"Y-Yukina…"

Onodera looked between the two awkwardly before clicking something on his computer and excusing himself.

"Kisa-san, I want to apologise to you," Yukina said as he stepped forward, his chest heaving as he regained breath.

"What for?" Kisa asked, puzzled.

"I've been acting very inappropriately, but I just can't help myself around you, Kisa-san," Yukina admitted, his face stoic. Kisa gulped and dropped his papers, which fluttered to the ground before landing in sync.

"You have nothing to apologise for. I was the one at fault," Kisa told the younger man.

Yukina smiled. "I just want you back, Kisa-san."

Kisa's heart fluttered as he stepped forward and grabbed the lapels of Yukina's jacket, bringing him closer to crush their mouths together.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Yukina," Kisa said when they broke apart for air.

Yukina smiled gratefully as he pulled the man closer, pressing their lips together in a sweet and chaste kiss. Kisa moved his arms up and around Yukina's upper back, leaving the two in an embrace for a long moment.

A cough interrupted the pair as they jumped apart and Kisa smoothed his shirt down. Onodera was staring at both him and Yukina warily, but said nothing as he sat down. Yukina said goodbye with a swift peck on the cheek and disappeared from the office.

"So _that's_ what you meant by 'personal business', Kisa-san," Onodera teased as he returned to work. Kisa merely smiled at him as he gathered his papers from the floor and headed to Ichinose's office.

* * *

Kisa returned to Morimoto's apartment after a long, tiresome day at work. He flicked the light on and jumped when he saw that Yukina was sat on the sofa, waiting for him.

"How'd you get in?" Kisa asked.

"Morimoto gave me the code to give to the landlord to get a spare key."

"Why would she do that?"

Yukina got up from the sofa and strolled over to Kisa, placing his hands on the shorter man's hips. "I told her I needed to see you, and that it was urgent."

"Why was it so urgent?" Kisa felt nervous under Yukina's hungry gaze.

"Because I haven't touched you in over 5 months, Kisa-san." Yukina's tone was seductive, his breath hot on Kisa's skin as he whispered into his ear. Kisa shuddered at the touch as he wound his arms around Yukina's neck and their mouths crashed together in a frenzied meeting of lips and tongue. Yukina ripped Kisa's shirt open and let his hands roam over the planes of Kisa's chest and stomach, tracing the subtle muscle of his abs and making the man moan into the kiss.

Kisa wrapped his legs around Yukina's waist as the taller man held him up and walked over to the sofa, mouths still fixed on each other and hands still wandering over skin as Kisa pulled Yukina's jumper over his head. They fell on Morimoto's couch with a thump and Kisa broke the kiss abruptly.

"On the sofa?" Kisa hissed. Yukina nodded as he began to kiss his way down Kisa's neck to his collarbone, which he bit and sucked softly, licking to soothe the wound. Kisa sighed and tilted his head back, his fingers trailing through Yukina's hair to keep the man close as he trailed down Kisa's chest. Yukina's mouth found one of Kisa's nipples and the man gasped softly, arching up. Using his strength, Yukina pushed Kisa down against the sofa softly as his hands lowered to his trousers and tugged at the hem unrelentingly until Kisa tilted his hips and Yukina removed them swiftly.

Yukina sat up and removed his own jeans and underwear, until they were both finally, blissfully, naked. His breathing hitched in his throat when he felt Kisa's warm hand wrap around his exposed cock, pumping it slowly. Yukina let out a deep moan as he let the sensations wash over him for long moments before he removed the black-haired man's hand. Kisa cocked an eyebrow but smirked as he manoeuvred himself to straddle Yukina's lap, the taller man bringing his finger to Kisa's mouth.

"Suck," he said, as he used his free hand to get into the drawer. He brought out a condom as soon as he felt one; Kisa stared at the offending object in Yukina's hand.

"Uh…" he said, fingers still in his mouth. Yukina said nothing and he prompted Kisa's hand to prepare him as he did the same for Kisa. Yukina lifted Kisa's leg up and onto his shoulder as he slowly inserted one finger, watching Kisa as his face contorted from uncomfortable to pure bliss as he carefully inserted his second and, finally, his third finger. After a few moments of stretching, Yukina used his fingers to find that spot that would send Kisa into oblivion.

"Yuki-" Kisa was cut off when Yukina found it.

Kisa removed his leg from Yukina's shoulder, when Yukina removed his fingers, and wrapped his slim arms around the blonde's neck, he lifted himself and then sank back onto Yukina's cock, his head falling forwards at the feeling of being filled. When he was at the hilt, the two regained what little breath they had as their foreheads touched. Yukina placed his hands on Kisa's hips as he used leverage from the floor to thrust up into Kisa.

"Yukin-_ah_!" Colours and stars exploded before Kisa's eyes as his nails dug into Yukina's heated skin.

"_Fuck_, Kisa-san…"

Their mouths locked in a fiery kiss as they continued a steady rhythm; Kisa's tongue ran along the top of Yukina's mouth as Yukina's fingers ran over Kisa's chest, finding a nipple and tweaking it gently before moving south and beginning to pump Kisa's cock.

"_Aah_," Kisa sighed as he broke from Yukina to let out a sigh. They stayed like that for a few minutes until a final powerful thrust from Yukina brought them over the edge and they came loudly together, their names ghosting each other's lips.

"Kisa-san, that was-" Yukina began as he steadied his breathing.

"No! It's my turn…" Kisa cut the younger man off as he moved himself off of Yukina's lap.

"Huh?" Yukina shot Kisa a confused expression.

"That was amazing."

Yukina gave Kisa a tired smile before bending down to kiss Kisa's forehead. "No, _you_ were amazing."

Kisa let out a snort before he turned over to face the TV and turned it on.

* * *

"Go _where_?" Kisa asked, choking on his rice. Yukina stood up immediately and patted the smaller man on the back with gentle force. Kisa waved him off when he stopped coughing.

"My dad has a cabin in Hokkaido. I was wondering if you wanted to go some time?" Yukina asked, returning to his meal. Kisa swallowed his next portion of rice before answering.

"Just you and me?"

"Yes… Is that okay, Kisa-san?"

Kisa gulped and shifted in his chair slightly. He didn't want to hurt Yukina, but going on a trip with him sounded like the relationship was serious. And as good as the sex was, Kisa still doubted that his relationship with Yukina would turn serious.

"I don't know, Yukina; let me think about it…" Kisa said in return as he finished his meal quickly and left to get a shower.

* * *

"_Go!_" Morimoto urged in reply. Kisa had called her as soon as his shower was done to ask for her advice on the situation.

"But-"

"_No buts, Shouta! Go!_"

Kisa sighed as he sat at the counter of Morimoto's kitchen. "How's the Bahamas?" He asked, changing the subject quickly.

Morimoto let out a dreamy sigh. "_Perfect._"

"Where are you staying, again?"

"_Atlantis Royal Towers,_" Morimoto replied.

"Oh! Nice-"

"_Forget about my honeymoon! You should go on the trip with Yukina-san._"

"Kisa-san?" Yukina called as he walked out from his own shower with a towel draped around his hips. Kisa turned around and his gaze instantly dropped to the towel.

"I've got to go Kana, but I'll think about it."

"_Shouta-_" Kisa hung up on Morimoto as he hopped off the stool and walked over to Yukina, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

Kisa and Yukina left for the cabin at Lake Shumarinai at the weekend. They took a flight over to Sapporo where they met with Yukina's brother, Yukina Ken.

Yukina Ken was tall with short, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. He was friendly and greeted the pair when they arrived at his house with a grand smile.

"Kou!" He exclaimed as he pulled his younger brother in for a bone-crushing hug.

"It's nice to see you again, Ken," Yukina said when he was freed from the hug. "How have you been?"

The older Yukina smiled as he leaned against his doorway. "Everything's been average for me, Mr best-selling author."

The blonde Yukina looked down at his feet bashfully for a moment until Kisa elbowed him in the stomach. "Oh! Ken, this is my boyfriend, Kisa Shouta. Kisa-san, this is my older brother Ken."

Kisa's face went pink as he bowed to the older Yukina. The brunet was watching him carefully.

"He's your boyfriend? He looks like he just got out of high school. You're playing a dangerous game there, Kou," Yukina Ken joked. Yukina, in return, just laughed and prompted Kisa to show his brother his ID.

"Well, damn," The brunet Yukina whistled after reading the document. "You're older than he is!"

Kisa rolled his eyes. "Well, yes, that's normally the consequence of being born 9 years before he was."

Yukina Ken let out a laugh. Kisa and Yukina exchanged a glance before a young woman holding a toddler appeared in the doorway. "Ken, what's goin- Kou! It's so nice to see you again!"

The woman squeezed past her husband and kissed Yukina's cheek. Kisa watched her warily.

"It's nice to see you again, Miwa," Yukina said as he turned his attention to the young girl in her arms. "And it's nice to see you again, Reiko. You've grown since I last saw you."

The young girl with bouncing black curls and wide expressive blue eyes giggled at Yukina behind the lollipop she was holding in her hand.

"We'd best be off anyway," Yukina said again as he patted Kisa's shoulder. "We're going to the cabin up on Lake Shumarinai."

"Dad's cabin?" Yukina Ken asked. Yukina nodded slowly. "Did Dad give you permission?"

"He's so busy with his wedding that he doesn't care about what I do."

"What if he brings his fiancée to the cabin whilst you two are there?" The older Yukina asked. His wife looked between Kisa and Yukina for a moment before she realised.

"Ooh, are you two off for a romantic trip?"

Yukina smiled widely. "Yes, we are."

"Oh, have fun, you two!" Yukina Miwa said, hoisting her daughter up further on her hip. Kisa and Yukina bowed to the small family before taking their leave. As they walked to the train station that would take them to Asahika, Kisa turned to Yukina.

"Your brother has a beautiful family," he said.

Yukina smiled. "He does. Reiko's third birthday's coming up soon."

"Don't you ever want a life like that?"

Yukina stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"You know; the typical living in a beautiful house with a white picket fence with 2 kids and a dog whilst your beautiful wife makes you dinner when you return from work thing?"

"You have a very traditional view on things," Yukina laughed. Kisa blushed and looked at his feet. "But sure, I do want that, but to me that's a fantasy. And you, Kisa-san, you're reality. I'd rather have reality over fantasy."

Kisa smirked as he looked up. He pulled Yukina into a hug by the lapels of his jacket. Yukina stood, still in shock, for a moment, before wrapping his arms around Kisa and returning the gesture.

* * *

Kisa admired the lovely wood finish on the walls and floors when he walked into the bug cabin. There was a fireplace opposite two chairs that faced the big window looking out onto the lake. He dropped his suitcase on the floor and took a deep breath. Yukina locked the door behind him and placed his suitcase on the floor. He turned around to ask Kisa a question, but instead found Kisa's mouth crushed against his own.

Yukina's hands dropped to Kisa's waist to bring the man closer as their tongues twisted with each other. After a few minutes they let go and breathed deeply.

"Kisa-san," Yukina gasped with a weak laugh, "Save it for tonight."

Kisa quirked an eyebrow and let go of Yukina, grabbing his suitcase. "Tonight, huh?" He mused to himself as he made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

_This is nice_, Kisa thought to himself as he sat beside Yukina on the rug in front of the fireplace, drinking wine. The sun had gone down and the midnight blue sky was dotted with twinkling stars.

"Kisa-san," Yukina began, grabbing Kisa's attention. "I'm so glad you agreed to come."

Kisa snorted into his wine. "You know what? Me too."

Yukina smiled as he placed his and Kisa's glasses of wine onto the table in between the two chairs behind them. He then captured Kisa's lips as the two leant back to lie down on the rug. Their lips melded together as Yukina's hands roamed over Kisa's body and under his t-shirt. Kisa broke the kiss to look at Yukina.

"Roll over," he ordered, and Yukina shot him a funny look but complied with the request. Kisa straddled the man's hips as he bent down to kiss him again. He pulled off his t-shirt and began to kiss his way down the man's chest. Yukina's back arched into the touch as Kisa wrapped a warm tongue around one of his nipples. His nimble fingers popped the button on Yukina's trousers and tilted the man's hips up slightly to remove them, along with his underwear.

"Kisa-san," Yukina gasped when felt the cool air on his skin. Kisa smirked and settled between Yukina's legs, wrapping a hand around the base of Yukina's cock and squeezing gently. He ran his tongue up the shaft before taking him into his mouth and beginning to bob his head.

Yukina threaded his fingers through Kisa's soft black locks as the man continued, his tongue tracing the vein on the underside of Yukina's cock with each bob, swirling around the head and tonguing the slit. Yukina tugged on Kisa's hair as he began to thrust himself into the shorter man's mouth and lost himself to the sensations.

Within moments, Yukina came, shouting Kisa's name as the man retreated and swallowed. Taking in a few breaths, Yukina sat up and kissed Kisa lovingly on the lips. "Kisa-san," he whispered, smiling. "I love you."

Yukina kissed Kisa's neck but, rather than give in to the pleasant feeling, Kisa found himself hoping that Yukina hadn't uttered those three little words. A hand wrapped around Kisa's own erection and he knew he had to pull back.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, the confusion evident on his face.

"I'm sorry, Yukina, I can't." His heart was breaking as he continued to speak. "I'm unsure about everything. I'm unsure as to why the hell you're with me when Hayata-san could give you everything you had dreamed off. And mostly, I'm unsure if what I feel for you is love or… Something else."

Yukina sat back for a moment, staring at Kisa in disbelief.

"Again, I'm sorry Yukina. I want to go home."

Yukina let out an irritated huff of air as Kisa stood up and smoothed his clothing down. He left to grab his suitcase and phone, dialling for a taxi to come and pick him up. Yukina pulled his pants on, walked into the kitchen and slammed the door shut, causing Kisa to wince. Kisa walked out of the door and closed it softly, making his way over to the cab.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Thanks to damons-hot-as-hell, LesleyOboe, and 918lucy for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 9

_4 missed calls_.

The red words blared at Kisa angrily as he flipped his phone shut. He knew exactly who the missed calls were from, but after what had happened the previous weekend, Kisa didn't want to talk to him.

Yukina had told him that he loved him, and Kisa had blown him off with a weak excuse. Kisa had returned to his old ways of avoiding Yukina's calls, texts, and unexpected arrivals at Morimoto's apartment. It wasn't because Kisa didn't have any feelings for Yukina; it was because he was _scared_ of what he was, in fact, feeling. In all of his 35 years, Kisa Shouta had never been truly in love. He'd fallen for guys' faces, but that was as far as his romantic experience went.

Kisa stared across Morimoto's apartment towards the bathroom door, hoping that Yukina would enter in nothing but a towel and the steam from the shower. After a moment, Kisa walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before walking out the door and leaving for work.

* * *

"Good morning, Ricchan!" Kisa said in greeting upon seeing his younger colleague. Onodera looked up and returned the smile that Kisa gave him.

"Good morning to you, Kisa-san."

"Any messages?"

"None so far," Onodera said as he clicked a few times with his mouse. A few seconds later, he shook his head.

"Knock knock." A feminine voice drifted into the room as Ichinose waltzed in with a glamorous smile on her face. "Aah! Kisa, just the person I wanted to see. May I speak with you for a moment?"

Kisa looked at her warily for a moment but nodded. The two entered Kisa's office and Ichinose closed the door.

"What's this about?" Kisa asked after a moment of silence. He grabbed the mug of coffee that Onodera had placed on his desk moments before he arrived at work. It was still hot to the touch.

"Well, you were absent from the announcement I had at the party but… I'm getting married tomorrow."

Kisa spat his coffee across the room. "You're what now?"

"I'm getting married, Kisa," Ichinose repeated, a soft smile gracing her features. "Of course, I will not be at work tomorrow so I don't expect you to be either."

Kisa moved to behind his desk and sat down. "This is sudden."

"Not really, it's been planned for a very long time."

"And you only just tell us now?"

"My personal life is nothing to do with work," Ichinose said, leaning against the door.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," Kisa said as he stood up again to shake Ichinose's hand. "Congratulations, I hope you have a very long and happy marriage."

Ichinose's smile widened as she returned the handshake. "So… Will you be at work tomorrow?"

Kisa paused for a moment. "Yes," he said finally as he sat back down and took another drink of his coffee. There was a short buzzing sound before Onodera's voice was heard from Kisa's phone.

"Erm, Kisa-san. Yukina-san's calling for you."

Ichinose gave Kisa an interesting look. "Yukina's calling you?"

Kisa laughed nervously before replying to Onodera. "Uh, tell him I'm in a meeting, Ricchan."

"… Okay, Kisa-san."

The look on Ichinose's face turned even more interesting. "Why are you avoiding him?"

Kisa sighed. "It's personal."

"Come on, Kisa, I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything," Ichinose said kindly, sitting in the chair opposite Kisa.

"Okay. Last weekend, Yukina took me to this cabin at Lake Shumarinai. Things were going well until he told me he loved me-"

"Whoa! What?"

Kisa coughed awkwardly. "Well…"

"No need to explain, just continue," Ichinose said, smiling understandingly. Kisa cleared his throat and continued.

"After he said he loved me, I panicked and walked out, and I haven't been able to face him since."

"That's difficult. How do you feel about him?"

Kisa sat back for a second. How _did_ he feel? Yukina was perfect, everything about him screamed _flawless_, from his dazzling smile to his toes. Being near him made Kisa feel safe and secure. The ways Yukina touched him set Kisa's body on fire. Hell, even hearing his voice was enough to set the man at ease, but did all of that mean he loved him?

"I-I don't know…" He replied finally. Ichinose took in a sharp intake of air.

"Well, I hope you figure it out before it's too late, Kisa," she said to him before taking her leave and walking out of the office. Kisa sighed deeply.

"Me too."

* * *

Kisa sighed as he left the train and made his way to his office building. Today was Ichinose's wedding, and the man was slightly spiteful that he wasn't invited. But it wasn't just because of the lack of invite, it was because Yukina had stopped calling and Kisa began to get annoyed at himself for being such a coward about his relationship with the younger man. However, as he turned to walk into Onodera's office, he was greeted with a large bouquet of flowers.

_Did Yukina send those? _Kisa thought, as he touched the petals of one of the roses gently. A soft smile formed on his face. He remembered the last time Yukina sent him flowers, Kisa couldn't remember the last time he genuinely felt that happy.

"Kisa-san?" Onodera asked as he walked into the office carrying a cup of green tea. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing some work," Kisa said. "So, what's the deal with the flowers?"

"O-oh, those…" Onodera went red and placed the mug of tea beside them. "T-Takano-san sent them."

Kisa's heart sank. _Takan__o-san sent them?_

"Th-they're very pretty," Kisa commented as he stumbled away from the desk. Onodera stared at them for a few minutes.

"Yeah, they are."

"Ricchan, you're smiling," Kisa teased. Onodera's smile disappeared as he hid his face behind a book.

_The Secret in a Memory_ by Takano Masamune.

"You're reading his books now too?"

"N-no, Kisa-san. This is just research!"

"Oh, of course," Kisa said, the disbelief blatant in his voice. Onodera had already reviewed the book, but Kisa refused to press the situation any further. "Anyway, did Ichinose-san tell you who she was marrying today?"

Onodera shook his head slowly. "She said it would be revealed in today's _OK!_"

Kisa said nothing but walked into his office, where he was greeted with a stack of gossip magazines. He laughed to himself as he sat down and grabbed the first one on the pile.

_The Japan Times Editor to Wed_

Kisa stared at the title wide eyed for a long moment before scrambling to the page that contained the juicy details. His brown eyes skimmed over the boring and unnecessary content until he landed on the one part he needed to read.

"_Ichinose Erika is set to marry Yukina Kou on May 13th_."

Yukina Kou. Kisa re-read that sentence over and over again, hoping he had misread it somehow. But no, there it was, in black and white: _Yukina Kou_. Kisa slammed the magazine on his desk as he ran to the door and opened it quickly.

"Ricchan! Did Ichinose-san tell you where the ceremony was being held?"

Onodera sat for a moment as he tried to remember. "Erm… Park Hyatt in Shinjuku… Why?"

Kisa processed the information before disappearing into his office and grabbed his mobile phone and dialled Yukina's number, hoping that magazine had made a grave mistake.

No answer. Kisa wanted to throw his phone across the room but he knew he would need it later, so instead he put it in his trouser pocket. He had to do something; he couldn't let Yukina marry Ichinose. He took his coat off of the hook and left his office, racing past Onodera, who dropped his phone and stood up.

"Kisa-san!" He called. "KISA-SAN!"

* * *

Outside the office building, Kisa jumped into the first taxi that pulled up and quickly gave the directions to the hotel. The driver looked at him for a minute as he scrambled to put his seatbelt on.

"Shinjuku?" The driver asked. "Are you sure? It's really busy down there today because of that wedding."

"Just go!" Kisa pleaded. "Please! I need to stop that wedding!"

The driver said no more as he pulled out into the street and sped down the road. Kisa quickly dialled Onodera's number and held the phone to his ear.

"Kisa-san! What the hell are y-"

"No time! When did the wedding start?"

"Uhm… I think it was about 11."

Kisa locked at the car's clock. It was 20 past 11. Not good; if Kisa knew Ichinose, the ceremony would be as short as possible, which meant that Kisa only had a few minutes before the ring exchange.

"I'm sorry, is there any chance you could go just a teeny bit faster?" Kisa asked the driver, who gave him a look that asked if he was crazy. Kisa sat back in his seat.

"Kisa-san, what are doing?"

"I have no idea, but it's too late to turn around now," Kisa admitted.

"What are you hoping to gain?"

_The love of my life_, Kisa thought. His eyes widened when he realised what he had just thought. "I have to go, Ricchan. Sorry."

"Kisa-san-"

Kisa hung up and stuffed his phone into his long coat. "How far are we from the hotel?"

The driver sighed. "About five minutes."

"Are you sure there's no way you can hurry up? The ceremony will be over in ten minutes!"

"Look, kid, I'm going as fast I legally can."

Kisa sighed as he tapped his foot against the floor of the car impatiently. He sat up as the car slowed to a stop. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because there's traffic?"

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Kisa looked at the clock and his tapping became quicker and louder as he grew more and more impatient. The driver turned around in irritation.

"Listen, if you run from here you can make it in about 5 minutes," he said to Kisa.

"Where do I go?"

"Just go straight down and then left. You can't miss it, it's a beautiful building."

Kisa nodded and left the cab, making sure to thank the driver as he slammed the door shut and ran through the gaps of the other cars before he reached the path. Picking up speed he ran in the direction of the hotel, hoping he wasn't too late.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura._

_Thank you to dendodge for betaing._

_Thanks to damons-hot-as-hell, LesleyOboe, nertz, 918lucy, and mochiusagi for reviewing! Thanks for all the story alerts and favourites!_

_We've reached the end of the journey and __I want to thank every single one of you for your support and kind words on this journey. You're all awesome and it means so much to me for you all being there._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 10

The hotel was bustling as Kisa burst in through the doors and demanded to know where the Yukina-Ichinose wedding was being held.

The secretary told the black haired man that she couldn't offer the information unless he had an invite. Kisa's hands dropped from her desk as he turned around, ignoring the fact that tears were forming in his eyes. Upon seeing this, the secretary told him it was in conference room B and then requested that he tell nobody that it was her who told him.

Kisa thanked the woman loudly as he made his way to the conference room.

"STOP THE WEDDING!" He yelled as he burst into the room. Gasps of shock echoed around the room as everyone's attention turned to the man at the doorway. Ichinose turned around from the desk and stared at Kisa.

"Kisa, what the _hell_ are you doing?" She asked, clearly pissed off.

Kisa walked down the false aisle. "I need to speak with the groom," he said.

Murmurs rippled around the room as the guests wondered who this stranger was. The groom in question turned around and frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" The man demanded.

Kisa gulped, that wasn't Yukina, it was his father, Yukina Sr. His greying blonde hair was slicked back and he was wearing a black tux, his azure eyes were filled with fury and frustration.

"Do you know this man?" The minister asked Yukina Sr.

"No, I do not."

Kisa backed up down the aisle, his face was red with humiliation. Ichinose _was_ getting married to a Yukina, just not Kisa's Yukina.

"Kisa-san?" Yukina asked, stepping forward from right of his father. Kisa's head whipped around to face the handsome blonde.

"Yukina…" He whispered before turning on his heel and racing out the door and into the lobby.

"KISA-SAN!" Yukina shouted as he chased after him through the lobby and into the street. Kisa looked left and right for a minute before choosing right, and sped down the street, bumping into random passers-by. "KISA-SAN! Wait!"

Kisa continued to run down the street, not evening bothering to apologise for knocking people out of the way.

_Where was that fucking cab?_

Yukina caught up to the shorter man and reached out to grab at his hand but Kisa was too quick for him as he ran out into the jammed road, looking for his taxi. Yukina followed suit, grabbing Kisa's arm when he got close enough.

Kisa resisted and pulled his arm from Yukina, but the grip tightened. "Kisa-san," Yukina breathed.

"Let me go, Yukina."

Yukina struggled as Kisa used as much strength as he could muster to pull himself away from the taller man. "No, Kisa-san, I won't." Kisa refused to look up at the blonde. "Why did you do that?"

"What? Interrupt your dad's wedding?" Kisa asked acidly. "Isn't it obvious, I like to ruin people's weddings, it's a hobby of mine," he continued, the sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Yukina frowned and pulled the man closer. "Kisa-san! Give me the real reason!"

"What real reason?" Kisa said, looking up at Yukina for the first time. "I told you, I like to ruin people's-"

"That's not true, Kisa-san! You're not like that, I know you're not."

"Oh, what the hell do you know about me, Yukina?" Kisa shot back, breaking the restraint on his wrist. "You know fuck all about me. You claim to be in love with me, but what do you _really_ know about me?"

"I know you're a good person, Kisa-san. I know you're 35 and work at The Japan Times," Yukina told the shorter man. Kisa crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "I know that your 'ex-boyfriend' broke your heart and left you broke-"

"How the fuck-"

"I know you claim to hate your job but in reality, you wouldn't want to do anything else. And I know that from what you just did to my dad's wedding… I know you love me."

Kisa blushed violently. _That is sort of how it looked, isn't it?_

"So now tell me, Kisa-san, why did you burst in like that?"

"Yukina, there's no rea-"

"Tell me!" Yukina's eyes were ablaze; he was serious and he wouldn't leave Kisa alone until he got the answer he deserved to hear.

"Alright!" Kisa yelled, letting his barriers come down. "You want to know? It's because I thought it was _you_ marrying Ichinose, not your father!"

Yukina blinked. "Kisa-san…" he said gently.

"And I thought I was going to lose you forever… And that thought just drove me crazy."

"Say it _was_ me marrying Ichinose, what would you have done?" Yukina challenged.

"Uh… The same thing, I guess," Kisa replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay and what if I hadn't followed you out when you ran, then what?"

"I would… I… I don't know," Kisa said, admitting defeat.

"I think you do know. I know you wouldn't live with it, it would kill you, eat you alive. But that's the kind of person you are Kisa-san, you had me and then when you thought you were going to lose me, you came back."

Kisa ducked his head. "Look Yukina, I get it if you don't want to see me any more because of what I did-"

"Kisa-san, you went out of your way to win me back. If you claim to not love me, you wouldn't have done that."

"Would it have made you happy?" Kisa asked after a moment of silence. Yukina took a step back.

"Would _what_ have made me happy?"

"Marrying someone else. Being able to have that life you dream of. I can't give you that life, and-"

"Kisa-san, you don't understand. The only life I want right now is the one I have with you."

"You're an idiot," Kisa scoffed, but the smile never left his face.

"That may be, but I don't care." Yukina looked into Kisa's eyes as the shorter man's blush grew darker and more intense. "Why have you been ignoring me the past week?"

"I got scared and ran. I always do that and, I'll be honest, I'm so tired of running away," Kisa breathed. Yukina's hand came up to caress at his cheek.

"Then stop running, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered as he brought his face closer to Kisa's, their lips almost touching. "I love you, Kisa-san."

Kisa looked into Yukina's eyes. "Me too," was what he said before Yukina pulled their lips together in a deep and romantic kiss. Their arms came to wrap around each other's shoulders as they ignored the honking from the passing cars as they stood in the middle of the road, locked in each other's presence.

* * *

"Are you sure that's the last of them?" A man wearing a blue uniform asked Kisa as he placed the final box at the foot of the door. The black haired man was wearing a striped button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans. He nodded at the man as he turned to pick the box up and bring it into his home.

"Yukina, where do you want me to put my books?" Kisa asked as he entered the vast mansion.

"The study if you want, Kisa-san. I suppose I should say _your_ study though."

Kisa smirked as he carried the box to the small room at the end of the hall; he kicked the door open gently and stacked the box next to his new desk. He stood up and looked around the room; to think, it was 7 months since Kisa had stood in the exact position and gazed around his new apartment. Now he was staring at his new home; one that he would be sharing with his boyfriend. And for Kisa, it was all new and exciting. A pair of arms came up and around his waist to hold him in an embrace.

"I'm making dinner tonight; is there anything you want in particular?" Yukina offered.

Kisa raised an eyebrow. "You cook?"

"Not very well but, seeing as it was a special occasion…" Yukina replied, taking Kisa's hand and placing a delicate kiss on it.

"Curry sounds nice," Kisa murmured, willing the adamant blush to go away.

"Mmkay, curry it is! Anyway, Kisa-san, what did your landlady say about your moving out?" Yukina asked.

"She was upset, but she understood. I'm so glad to be away from that place, that clock and that damn mask were fucking ugly."

Yukina laughed softly in Kisa's hair. "I'm just glad to have you live with me."

Kisa leaned back into the hold. "You know, you didn't have to ask me to move in just because you felt sorry for me."

"Sorry for you? Kisa-san, I asked you to move in because I _love_ you."

Kisa didn't say anything but spun around and captured Yukina's lips into a chaste kiss. "How about we go break in our new bed?" He whispered into Yukina's ear. Without another word, Yukina picked the shorter man up and raced down the hall to their bedroom. Yukina laid him down gently, their mouths preoccupied with each other as their tongues danced whilst hands and fingers roamed.

"I love you, Kisa-san," Yukina whispered into Kisa's ear.

Kisa sighed softly as he threaded his fingers through Yukina's soft blonde hair and brought him down into a long, sweet kiss. As Yukina peppered kisses along Kisa's cheek, jawline, and neck, Kisa allowed himself to be swept into the moment.

"Me too," he whispered gently.


End file.
